The Others Series 3: Requiem
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Sequel to Promise, Auralee is dealing with problems and confusion sets in with Abby; but little do everyone know that the tormentors, Damon and Tyler, are closing in with a new plan to tear them all apart and get what they want. Wade's sister becomes a target and ensures her safty by having his best friend, Drew McIntyre, become her body guard. Read this conclusion to series
1. Chapter 1

****I'm back again with another sequel. This is the sequel to Promise. I'm working hard on this to get it all written and posted before the end of the year. I really hope all of you enjoy this as much as Promise. I'm always open to helpful comments to make this better or suggestions on what you want to see****

Chapter 1:

Afterlife

**Wednesday: Two days after Riley's funeral**

Auralee walked into the WWE headquarters in Hartford, Connecticut two days after the funeral. She knew that she needed some answers for what happened during her match against Eve at Hell in a Cell.

When she walked into the office of Vince McMahon, he was on the phone. His eyes met hers. "I'll call you back" he said and hung up the phone.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Sunday there were some changes made that I had no knowledge of"

"I noticed; but I did send you a letter. It must have never gotten to you"

"Where did you send it?"

"I gave it to Antonio to give to you"

"Well no wonder I didn't get it. He hates me. He blames me for Riley's death. He vowed to make my life a living hell"

Vince leaned forward against the giant wooden desk. He now understood what went wrong with the match. "I apologize for the miscommunication" he said.

"I'm requesting some time off"

"How long? You are one of my top divas"

"I've had a lot of problem with the storylines lately. Wade being put with Layla being one of them. I was injured and you took that one away from me."

"You wanted to be a manger?"

"No; but I wanted to stay with him"

"Well, I can arrange for that to happen and I can arrange for you to have a title run"

"Give me a couple weeks off and I promise I'll be better than ever"

Vince thought about all she'd been through. It was only natural to be out of sync when someone close dies and when someone want you dead.

"Okay, I'll give you three weeks"

"Thank you"

"I'll talk to Antonio about not giving you the letter"

"It's done and over with. I slapped him on live TV. I got some satisfaction out of that"

Vince stood up and extended his hand. Auralee took it with her own hand and shook it. She walked out of the office and out of the building.

"How did it go?" Aria asked.

"It went better than I thought it would. He gave me three weeks off" she replied.

"That's good. I hope that's enough time. You really need to get back to being yourself"

"It would be easier to get back if my boyfriend could stop thinking about Riley when he's with me"

Aria reached out to touch Auralee's shoulder. "So that's what's wrong. I doubt he thinks about her when's he's with you" she said, trying to convince her that things were fine.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay; but you need to talk to him sometime. You haven't talked to him since Sunday"

Auralee ignored the comment and started to walk back towards Aria's car. She stopped dead in her tracked when she saw Mason pulling into the parking lot. When he got out of the car, he waved at her. She noticed that Alayna wasn't with him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to Vince about coming back" he replied.

"I see well good luck with that" she snapped.

She turned to walk away; but she felt his hand grab hers to stop her from walking completely away.

"Wait, Aura"

"Mason, I not your biggest fan right not, so get your hand off me"

"I know and I'm sorry; but I wanted to talk to you"

"About what" she asked turning back around.

"I remember everything and feel everything"

"What! Why haven't you told Abby?"

"Because I don't want to ruin her happiness with John"

"When did this happen?"

"Before the funeral; that's why I was late. Alayna and I were talking about it"

"You need to tell Abby" Aria said approaching them.

"Aria, do you really want to confuse her again? She's happy and she needs that"

Aria took his words to heart and realized that he was right. Abby was happy with John and knowing Mason had his feelings would only confuse her again.

"Fine, I'll keep this secret; but it's only because I don't want her to be hurt anymore. She's been through enough"

Auralee just nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you" Mason replied. She just ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Take care Mason" Aria said.

"I will" he replied.

Aria and Auralee walked away. Aria unlocked the car doors. They got inside and both let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Aria turned the ignition and put the car into gear.

"Do you really think we should keep that secret?" Auralee asked.

"Think about it. She's so happy with John, despite just going to her best friend's funeral"

"Okay; but I don't like it"

"It'll be alright. This is better for her"

Aria continued to drive and they finally got back to the hotel. "I'll meet you in the lobby" Auralee said walking towards the elevator. Over the last couple of days Aria and her have become pretty close; but deep down she felt the need to turn her emotions off to stop feeling pain over Riley's death.

The doors opened just as she leaned forward to push the up button. Wade's eyes met hers and he could see the hurt in hers. "Aura" he said softly, fighting the urge to just pull her into his arms and press his lips onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cold World

"Wade, I need to get my stuff" she said and stepped passed him to get inside the elevator. He shifted and stood inside with her. The doors closed before she could get out and take the stairs.

"You need to talk to me" he said.

"What's to say? You are still in love with Riley, when you told me you weren't"

"I didn't think I was until she died"

"Yeah and it's my fault she's dead. I'm taking time off. I'm so out of touch with myself and I need time to get back to being me"

"Aura, please; I never wanted to hurt you"

"But you did and now you really need to figure out what you want to do"

"You know what I want. That was a very stupid statement. I want you"

The doors opened and she walked out into the hallway. Wade followed close behind. She stopped at her door and quickly unlocked it.

"If you really wanted me, then you wouldn't think about her when you're with me"

Wade was hurt by her words. He didn't understand why she would think that. It frustrated him. He followed her into her room and grabbed her arm.

"I have never thought about her when I'm with you" he said angrily.

"I don't believe that. I bet when we had sex you thought about her"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself from saying them. Wade let go of her arm.

"Is that what you think?" he asked the hurt obvious in his voice.

"I…"

"Auralee, she never crossed my mind when we had sex. All I ever thought about was making sure I was pleasing you. I love you"

"Prove it"

"I will when I can figure out how to"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I do love you" he said and then walked out of the room. She couldn't believe how different she'd become since Riley was killed. "This isn't me" she whispered and proceeded to gather her belongings. She thought it was better if she didn't feel at all.

**Tyler and Damon**

Damon sat behind the wheel of his car and Tyler lounged in the passenger seat. "So what now?" Tyler asked.

"Well we are going for the weak link of the group and then Abby should break. Auralee is already blaming herself for Riley so she should be easy pickings soon" Damon explained.

"How so we want to approach this?"

"It's easy now that they are pretty close now; but we have a few new players and two returning ones"

"You mean Sydney and Randy?"

"Yeah; but they aren't worth anything to us. I'm more concerned with Rinna"

"What about Alayna?"

"She's done her job without even knowing it"

Tyler looked at him, confused. He never realized how twisted Damon really was; but now he knew.

**The Next Day**

Aria sat down next to Philip on the plane. They were heading for Atlanta, Georgia. He smiled at her and put his hand on her thigh.

"So how did it go yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask you about it" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"They gave her the time off; but she's not even close to being herself. She won't talk to Wade and she's still blaming herself no matter what anyone tells her"

"Would you be okay, if I tried to talk to her?"

"If you think you can get through to her, be my guest"

Philip moved her head to meet his gaze with a fingertip. "Aria, you have been such a good friend to her. You are the most compassionate person I know. I think I have fallen for you, Miss Aria Katrina Waters" he said and leaned in. Her eyes became watery with tears. She laced her fingers with his other hand and leaned in the rest of the way.

Their lips touched and moved over each other. He took her bottom lip between his lips and it was starting to make her feel the butterflies. When he pulled away, she groaned with disappointment. He smiled at her and leaned to her ear. "If we weren't on this plane, I would be taking your clothes off and loving every inch of you" he whispered.

His words sent pleasure shocks straight to the core between her legs. The heat crept to her cheeks and turned her skin pink.

"You are so beautiful when you blush" he said again.

She laid her head onto his shoulder and loved the safe feeling.

**Hartford, Connecticut**

Mason sat in another meeting with Vince to determine if he was able to return to action. Vince asked him questions from the pas and from his personal life. In the end, Vince decided he could return the following week.

"Thank you" Mason said.

"I'm glad to have you back" Vince replied.

They shook hands and Mason walked out. Alayna was waiting for him outside. Her bright red hair was pulled up into a twist bun. Feather earrings dangled from her earlobes and she was dressed in a short floral sundress with a black jacket over her shoulders. Black boots reached her knees added an accent of beauty.

Mason stopped dead when he saw her. "Wow" he thought to himself. Alayna smiled at him. "How did it go?" she asked. He opened his car door and then turned to look at her.

"I start next week" he replied.

"Oh my god, Mason, that's great" she squealed with excitement.

She hugged him and turned to walk to the passenger side. He started to drive. "By the way, where are you going?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere today" she asked.

"Then why are you so dressed up?" he asked.

"No reason"

He laughed. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying. He knew that she had dressed like that for him. She was trying to make him forget his feelings for Abby. "You need to dress up for me. You are beautiful no matter what you wear" he said and took her hand into his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Whatever it takes

**Airport: Atlanta, Georgia**

Wade pulled his bag behind him as he weaved through the throb of people. His mind kept going back to the events with Auralee just twelve hours prior. She had been a completely different person. After Riley was killed, she couldn't be convinced that it wasn't her fault.

He hoped that the time off she received would help her, since he couldn't. His attention was caught by Aria and Philip. She was smiling and laughing. Sometimes he wondered if maybe Auralee would have been happier with Philip. Aria waved at him and proceeded to drag Philip with her. Wade stopped and waited for them to approach him.

"Hey, I didn't see you on the plane?" Aria said.

"I took a different on, cause I miss the other one. There's been a lot of my mind" Wade replied.

"Understandable so"

"She's not the woman I fell in love with anymore. She said so many things that she would never have thought about let alone say"

Aria looked at Philip. He knew that he needed to talk to her or she was going to loose Wade for good.

"I'm planning on talking to her when we get to the hotel. She's not taking her time off until after Raw Monday" Philip said.

"I can't help but think that maybe she chose wrong" Wade said.

Philip felt the twinge in his hear when he heard those words. Auralee always held a special place in his heart even after falling for Aria.

"Don't say things like that. She didn't choose wrong. You are perfect for her" Aria said, feeling defensive.

Philip laced his fingers with hers to put her at ease. Auralee was causing tension between almost everyone. Wade noticed that Aria was feeling defensive about what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I didn't mean to make you feel defensive"

"It's okay. We all need to stay strong. Maybe your sister could help"

Wade never thought to ask Rinna to stay and help him with the difficult things in his life. He wanted to keep her safe from Tyler and Damon.

"I'm going to go. I need to be alone" he said and walked away.

"I feel so bad for him" Aria replied and squeezed Philip's hand.

**The Hotel**

Auralee sat on the bed and held a photo of Wade and her from earlier in the month. Tears wanted to form; but they wouldn't fall. She thought that maybe she was broken and just a shell of who she used to be.

She felt emotionless and she wanted to punch herself for being like Mason. Auralee laid back and rolled to her side. Her eyes were slowly closing when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" she yelled.

"It's me" Philip's voice came in muffled by the door.

She got up from the bed and walked toward the door. Her heart was throbbing against her chest and she didn't understand why. Her hand grasped the handle of the door and turned it. Philip stood there with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aura, can we talk?" he asked.

"I guess"

He walked into the room and sat down on the couch. She closed the door and sat down on the other side of the couch. He noticed her avoidance immediately and he remembered what he told Aria before coming to talk to Auralee.

**Flashback: Earlier**

"What are you going to say to her?" Aria asked.

"Whatever I have to, she shut her emotions off"

"I'm worried about this"

"Aria, I love you and whatever happens remember that"

"Okay, now that really scares me"

"Aria, this is our friend and she's going through a bad time. Don't you want her to be herself again?"

"More than anything"

"Then let me handle it"

"Okay"

Philip pressed his lips onto hers and she pushed herself closer to him. Her breasts were up against his chest and he could feel it. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she swiped hers against his.

"I need to go do this before it's too late" he whispered.

"Okay, but hurry back"

"I'll do my best"

**End of Flashback**

"What do you want to talk about?" Auralee asked.

"You" he replied.

"Okay, you can leave now"

"I'm not going anywhere. Aura, this isn't you and I miss the old you"

"Well if Riley was alive, then maybe I'd still be that person"

"She isn't Aura, and you are not to blame for that. Tyler killed her, not you and shutting your emotions off won't change anything"

"No, but it will keep me from feeling pain"

"It's normal to feel that pain. It's how we grieve. You need to feel"

Auralee closed her eyes and small pains entered her heart and she immediately shook her head. "No, I don't; now please leave" she yelled. Philip was surprised on how she was fighting his attempts; but he had another approach to try.

"Remember what you felt for me when we first met?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to remember that? You are with Aria"

Philip inched closer to her and felt herself panic. She didn't want to feel those things. She didn't want to ruin anything for Aria. She's been so nice to her despite how she's been treating everyone. She didn't understand why he was bringing those feeling out in her.

"Philip don't, I don't want to feel those feelings"

"Then remember what you felt when you met Wade. He's really hurting without you"

"Maybe he should have thought about that when he decided to think about Riley when he was with me"

Philip didn't understand her logic. He knew that Wade would never think of someone else while he was with someone. He reached for her hand; but she pulled it out of his grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

***** If you've read the stories and read promise, I'd like to know who your favorite couple is and why*****

Chapter 4:

Hanging by a moment

"Aura, Wade is not that kind of person. Riley cheated on him. Do you really think he would hurt you in that manor? He knows how that feels"

Auralee stood up quickly. "You need to leave now" she snapped. Philip stood up and walked closer to her. She continued to back up until her back hit the wall. Her body was tingling all over. Slowly feelings were inching their way inside her heart.

"Aria wants her friend back. Stop blaming yourself and just be you"

"Please just leave"

"What kind of a friend would I be if I did?"

He cupped her cheek with his and her eyes met his. Her heart started to race and with him standing that close to her, the feelings she once had for him were starting to surface.

"Don't ruin anything with Aria just to make me feel emotions" Auralee pleaded.

"I told her I'd do whatever it takes to get out friend back"

Philip knew that he was running out of things to say. He was about to use the last resort and hoped that it would work. He leaned in and their noses touched. Philip could feel her panicked breathing on his face. She tried to find a way around him; but he was too close to her.

"Do you feel anything yet?" he asked in a lust coated voice.

She didn't answer; but he knew that she was, because her heart was pounding against her chest. "I'm going to kiss you and you better feel something when I do; because this will be the only time I'm going to be able to" he said, the lust even thicker over his words then before.

He could feel her start to shake against his body. He leaned the rest of the way to her lips and pressed his onto hers. The second she felt his lips on hers, her body ignited. Her emotions came back in a flood. Tears burned her eyes as she felt his tongue touch hers.

The tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled away quickly. Auralee watched Philip open his eyes. He smiled at her and he reached to wipe her tears away.

"Aura"

"Philip, I can't believe you did that"

"We need our friend back and it was the only thing I could think of to get you to feel"

She slipped away from the wall and sat down on the couch. "Well it worked" she said softly and wiping her tears away with her hands. Philip walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel guilty; but I don't regret it. I still care about you" he said.

"Philip, you need to be with Aria. She's a wonderful woman and a great friend"

"You need to talk to Wade and work through these problems. You guys are too good together to be apart"

"Thank you"

He hugged her tightly and then got up and left. Auralee sat on the couch thinking about what she would tell Wade and prayed that Aria and Philip would be fine.

**Aria's Hotel Room**

Aria lay in bed waiting for Philip to return. She perked up when she heard the door open. He came into view and the vision of her on the bed in short shorts and a thin cami top made him stop dead.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's feeling again. She's so stubborn" he replied walking closer towards the bed.

"Oh my god, that's so great. How did you do it?"

Philip's expression changed and then she remembered what he had told her earlier that night. "Never mind, I'm just glad she's back" she said with a smile. He could see the happiness on her face and he wanted to make it last the entire night.

She sat up and he walked to her. He cupped her cheek and leaned down to press his lips onto hers. Her hands held onto his shirt and her thumb brushed against the skin at his waist. It sent a small wave of pleasure to his manhood.

"Philip"

"Hmm"

"Can we take out relationship to the next level?"

"You mean sex?" he asked pulling away.

She looked at him with the crystal blue eyes that were just full of life. How could he deny her? He wanted her just as much. He told her as much on the plane. Philip leaned her back down and captured her lips with his. He used his knee to part her legs. She felt his weight on top of her.

His hands roamed her body. She moaned when she felt his tongue and lips on her neck. He nipped gently at the sensitive flesh. His hands moved under her cami and lifted up on the fabric. Their lips parted and he lifted the shirt over her head. Her nipples were already hard and he leaned down to take one into his mouth. Her hand instinctively fell back and her hand cupped the back of his neck to hold him closer to her heated body.

Philip switched nipples and gave some attention to the other one. Aria felt herself dampen as her body reacted to his attention. His hand slid down her stomach and reached between her legs. She could feel how hard he's become just by giving her attention. He could feel how we she was through her shorts and proceeded to push them down one handed.

His mouth parted with her breast and captured her lips once more. Her tongue danced with his and he rolled to his side to get her shorts the rest of the way off. Her hands took hold of the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. She kissed his chest and nipped his toned skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed his lips once. "Yes, I'm sure" she replied as she started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. His jeans fell to the floor and his hands moved between her legs. She felt his finger slid inside her. He slowly moved it within her and she grew wetter and she looked at him with pleasure in her eyes.

Her hands slid his boxers from his waist. His cock sprung free and she took it in her hand. She stroked him gently. He wanted her more than ever and Auralee completely forgotten he replaced his finger with his cock inside her.

She moaned instantly and her walls tightened around him. He moved slowly in and out, trying to set a pace. Her legs fell even further apart and he quickened the pace. His flesh hit hers and it sent pleasure sparks through both of them. Before she knew it, something snapped and she was crying his name out in pure bliss. Philip thrusted inside her one last time and spilled himself inside.

He could feel her body shaking when he pulled out to lie beside her. She rolled against him and held onto him. He kissed her forehead. "I love you" she whispered. He smiled and looked down at her. "I love you to" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Here we go again

Aria awoke the next morning feeling content. She felt Philip's warm body against her and a smile crept to her face when she remembered that happened that night. She slowly turned to face him; but he was already awake.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips. "Morning" he said softly. She snuggled into his chest. "Morning" she replied. Philip wrapped an arm around her and for the first time she really felt loved. "Can we stay in bed all day?" she asked. The idea defiantly appealed to him; but he knew they couldn't.

"I should probably tell you what happened last night" he said sitting up.

"I told you that it didn't matter. I know you didn't sleep with her. You weren't gone that long" she replied.

"You're right, I didn't sleep with her and that thought never crossed my mind"

"Then it doesn't matter. Auralee is feeling again and that makes me very happy"

Philip bent down and kissed her again. "You are amazing and I love you" he whispered against her lips. She smiled and sat up herself holding the blanket against her naked body.

"I'm not naïve, Philip. It was going to take more than words to get her to feel. Don't feel guilty in one last kiss with her. I know you fought for her for so long. Those feeling don't die overnight; but I'm hoping that I'm making them fade"

Philip couldn't believe how perceptive she was. She basically read his mind, except the guilty part. He felt no guilt in kissing Auralee even though he should.

"You are, that' for sure" he replied.

It was the truth. His feelings for Auralee weren't nearly as strong as they used to be now that Aria was in his life. She got out of bed and he started at her backside as she walked to her bag.

"I'm going to get a shower. Feel free to join me" she said with a seductive voice.

"You are bad"

He watched her walk to the bathroom and felt himself grow hard once again. He got out of bed when he heard the water start up; but this phone beeped with a text message. Philip reached for his phone in the pocket of his discarded pants that were lying on the floor. The message was from a blocked number and he immediately opened it, forgetting that Aria was in the shower waiting for him.

"_Thanks for showing me your weakness"_

Philip felt fear for both Aria and Auralee. Damon and Tyler were after them and he knew that he couldn't be around both of them all the time. Wade and Auralee were going to have to make up that day.

He quickly got dressed and heard the water shut off. Before long, Aria walked out of the steamy room. "Where were you?" she asked. Her voice hinted her disappointment.

"I got a text from either Damon or Tyler. They are after you and Auralee"

Aria closed the distance between them. She took his phone from the bed and read the message. Her eyes quivered and she knew. Auralee was still a weakness to him and so was she.

"What are we going to do? Auralee is taking time off soon" Aria asked.

"Wade and her need to make up today. We can't be around her all the time"

"I think I have an idea"

**Wade's Hotel Room**

Wade pulled a pair of jeans from his bag and slid them on. Water droplets continued to run down his chest from the shower he had taken. Before he could put his shirt on there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh Christ, what the hell" he said, irritated.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see Rinna standing there with a black and blue eye. She had scraps all over her hands and arms. His irritation quickly faded and was replaced with anger and fear. "Rinna, what the hell happened?" he asked pulling her inside slowly. She was shaking and sobbing in his arms. He moved her to the couch and she hugged the pillow close to her chest. Her actions scared him.

"Rinna, what happened?" he asked again, only softer.

She couldn't form the words in her mouth yet. He didn't push and he turned to look at the time on the wall. When he looked back over to Rinna, she was fast asleep.

**Damon and Tyler**

"Did you have fun with her?" Tyler asked.

"Not really; but it was better than nothing" he replied.

"You know Wade is going to come after you"

"I'm counting on it. It gives you an opening for Auralee"

"Not necessarily. Philip is still around"

"Oh let me take care of him. I already made him worry about Aria and Auralee. He's not going to be able to watch them both twenty-four seven"

Tyler took the information in and formed a plan in his mind. He was going to have to be careful now that Rinna was back. Wade would be very aggressive now; but it played good into his plan for Auralee.

**Aria's Hotel Room**

Aria opened her phone to her contact list and checked names. She composed a new text message to send to all of them.

"_Club party tonight at Cashmere. Be there or be square"_ she typed and sent.

She hoped that everyone would be there and that Auralee would be able to get passed the issues to make up with Wade. She also need to see for herself that she was back to being herself. Not that she didn't believe Philip; but she needed to see it for herself. The thought of him kissing Auralee was hurtful; but it was for a good cause and she just remembered that,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Body Guard

**Wade's Hotel Room**

Rinna was still fast asleep on the couch when Wade heard the beep of his phone. He pulled it out and read its contents. _"Club party tonight at Kashmere. Be there or be square."_ Aria was trying to distract everyone and he needed it; but with his sister beat up on his couch, he didn't think he could.

"Wade"

Rinna's small weak voice entered his ear and he immediately turned to see her slowly sitting up. He walked to her side and sat down. Her brown eyes were blood shot and her left eye was bruised. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I was getting off the plane and someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get away and then I used a move you taught me. I got away long enough to see Damon's face"

Wade clenched his hands together into fists. He should have known that Damon would have gone after her. Rinna noticed the anger on her brother's face. She laid a hand on his to attempt to calm him. "Then what happened?" he asked.

"Tyler happened. He drugged me with something. It's hazy after that. All I remember is Damon beating me up for information about Auralee. I didn't know anything about her and he knew it; but he thought he could send a message instead"

"And what was the message?"

"That they could get to any of us so easily; but I did have a rescuer after they left me bleeding on a street?"

Wade wanted to know who he was so he could thank him. "Who?" he asked quietly he was trying to hide his growing anger. A smile crept to her cheeks and he looked at her confused. He'd seen that starry smile before and there was only one person who had ever brought that smile out of her.

"Let me guess, it was Drew McIntyre" he asked.

Rinna's smile grew and it was his answer. His longtime friend had always had that effect on his sister. He didn't know if he felt anything for her; but he did know that she sure did. "I'll have to thank him and have him watch over you tonight while I'm gone" he said.

"Wait…where are you going tonight?" she asked.

"Party, I need to work things out with Auralee"

"You love her don't you?"  
"More than anything?"

"Let me go to"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. You could still be a target for them"

"Just have Drew be my body guard. I need to have some fun. Please Wade, please"

He hated when she whined like that. He felt that he was caving. "Fine" he said finally. She squealed and hugged her brother. He rolled his eyes and instantly regretted his decision. There was a loud knock on the door and he walked to the door to answer it. Drew stood on the other side and Wade looked at him curiously.

"How is she?" he asked, his thick Scottish accent coated the words.

Wade was happy to know that Drew cared about her enough to check on her. Wade opened the door wider and Drew peered inside to see Rinna standing and as soon as their eyes locked, a smile returned to her face.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" she said.

"Thank you" Wade said.

"You're welcome" Drew replied.

Rinna walked closer towards them. "I'm going to ask Aria for something to wear. I shall return". She walked between them and Wade noticed her hand touch Drew's arm as she walked away.

"I need a favor" Wade said.

"What?"

"I need you to be Rinna's body guard tonight"

"Okay; but what's the occasion?"

"Aria wants all of us to get out and forget about stuff; but I won't be around much, I need to mend things with Auralee"

"Okay, no problem"

"Thanks man"

**Later that night at Kashmere**

Aria sat at a table with Philip waiting for their friends to show up. She felt his hand on her thigh and she looked up at him. He couldn't deny that she made him feel complete. Abby walked in with John. The smile on her face was undeniably real and Aria knew it was best to keep the information she knew about Mason to herself.

"Glad you made it sis" Aria said.

"There was no way I was missing a chance to party" Abby said with a swat of her hips against John.

Her eyes were caught by Wade walking in with Rinna and Drew. Abby looked at Aria confused. "Damon caught her and beat her for information about Aura. When he was done, he left her bleeding on a street. Drew found her and is her body guard" Aria explained.

"Glad you came" Aria said again when they got to the table.

"I needed to get out" Wade replied.

"How are you holding up?" Abby asked.

"I'm hanging in there"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Auralee walked in. Her baby blue glitter strap top sparkled in the lights as they flashed to match the music. Rinna turned to see her and instantly envied her beauty. Auralee's hair was down and straight with bright red highlights. Her jeans hugged her curves to leave only the imagination. As she walked towards Aria, Philip noticed her immediately and they shared a brief glance before Wade turned to see her.

"Wow" was all Wade could say.

Auralee smiled at his comment. He opened his mouth to speak; but she reached her hand up to cover his mouth. He stopped instantly and she pulled her hand away. She pulled his head down so her lips could press onto his. Aria turned to look at Philip with a smile.

Wade held the curve of her lower back to push her closer to him. The song changed to 'Time to be your 21' by Alexz Johnson and they broke the kiss to walk out onto the dance floor. Aria couldn't help but feel relieved. Randy and Sydney walked in to see Auralee and Wade dancing.

Rinna smiled at the sight of her brother with Auralee. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Drew standing there. His long blonde hair was in his blue eyes. His expression made her weak in the knees and she knew that she wanted to closer to him.

"Maybe we should follow suit and dance" he said in her ear.

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity on his face. "Oh come on, you can't say that you don't want to dance with me" he said with utter cockiness in his voice. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. His hands found her hips and the feeling of her warm skin felt good and it shocked him. She was his best friend's sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Almost Combustion

Wade barely noticed anything else except Auralee in his arms; but he then noticed Drew leading Rinna onto the dance floor. Auralee turned to see what he was looking at and then smiled. He was being a protective older brother.

"Wade, she'll be fine" she said.

"Those bruises on her are from Damon. Drew is supposed to be her body guard"

"He's doing his job. He's not letting her out of his sight"

He looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes. He wanted to know what changed her back to her old self so quickly. "What changed?" he asked. She stiffened in his touch. She was hoping to avoid the subject and she didn't want Philip caught in it, nor Aria.

"I just felt different this morning" she answered.

"You are lying" he replied.

"Look, Philip talked some sense into me last night. He made me realize that I was hurting everyone around me acting the way I was acting"

"Philip?"

"Yes, Aria wanted me back to my old self so badly"

"So talking to him helped more than talking to me"

"I was in a bad way, Wade. I needed something different to snap me out of it"

Wade let go of her. He was hurt that Philip was the one that snapped her out of her funk. "So what did he say? That he loved you and he'd leave Aria for you" he snapped. She felt the tears start to burn her eyes. "No" she said as calmly as she could.

The song ended and couples scattered. Aria noticed Auralee's sad expression and instinctively walked towards her. Philip knew something was wrong and followed Aria.

"So what really happened?" he asked.

"I already told you" she replied.

"What's going on?" Aria asked interrupting.

"What did Philip do to get Auralee to change?" Wade asked.

Aria felt numb for a moment. She never thought about his reaction to her quick change. Philip approached. Wade just glared at him. "What did you to do to change her?" he asked directly to Philip.

"I told you Wade, he talked to me" Auralee said almost in tears.

Abby and John came into the growing group. Abby saw the tears on Auralee's face and took her into her arms. "Wade, what is wrong with you. She's back to her old self. Why can't you enjoy that she's back" Abby yelled.

"Abby, stay out of it" Wade snapped.

"Don't yell at her. I'm the one you're really made at" Auralee replied.

"No Aura, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at you" he said turned to look straight at Philip.

Their eyes never broke contact until John stood between them. "What did you do?" Wade asked again through clenched teeth. Philip looked at Auralee and the black streaks running down her face. Aria saw the silent exchange of words and knew something needed to be said before something drastic happened to tear them all apart; but the only thing she could say was the truth.

"I asked him to kiss her" Aria lied.

Wade turned to look at Aria. Although partially true, she wasn't the only who asked him to kiss her; but it was the only thing she could think of to save her best friends heart from shattering. "You asked him to kiss her, why?"

"She'd shut her emotions off and I wanted her to be back to her old self again so badly. Philip was close to her and thought maybe he could get through to her" Aria cried.

Philip laced his fingers through hers and glared at Wade. Wade then realized how immature he was being and turned to face Auralee. Black streaks ran down her rose colored cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and she broke down in his chest.

Rinna watched her brother almost combust and she felt sorry for him. Not only did Riley cheat on him, she was killed and now Auralee is a target for a psychopath. Drew stood close to her, watching her and it gave her comfort.

"Rinna" he said softly.

"I feel so bad for him"

"He is tough. He will be fine"

"I'm his sister and entitled to worry"

"And he's lucky to have you as a sister"

Drew cupped her cheek in his hand. The butterflies started to fly in the pit of her stomach. He had never touched her so genuinely before and it made her feel things she'd never experienced before. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me" she said.

"I wasn't going to let you bleed to death" he replied.

"Still, thank you"

"You're welcome"

She turned away from him and walked towards her brother. Auralee stepped out of his arms to allow Rinna in. Drew just watched her intensely and wondering if he should tell her about the feeling he was developing for her over the years.

**Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Auralee franticly searched for Vince McMahon until she realized he wasn't there. She decided she didn't want to take the time off after all; but it seemed she was going to have to. She felt disappointed and leaned back against the cool wall.

"Aura" Aria's quiet voice made her head turn.

"Aria" she said even softer.

She didn't know what to say. She had caused so much turmoil in her life, due to her ridiculous behavior. "I'm so sorry, Aria. I didn't mean to cause you problems". Aria just smiled and drew her into a sisterly hug.

"Don't worry, Philip and I are fine. It's you I'm worried about"

"I'm okay. We are okay, thanks to the lie you came up with"

"It wasn't a total lie; but I needed to do something"

"Thank you"

Aria let Auralee go and they turned to walk down the hall only to see Mason walking towards them. He was holding a white envelope in his hand. He stopped in front of the two women and gave a smile.

"This is for you Auralee" he said handing her the envelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Script changes from Vince"

"Thanks"

Mason just smiled and continued on his way. Auralee slid her finger until the seal. She pulled the paper out and scanned the contents. Her hands started to shake and thought it was a mistake. Aria noticed her shaking. "What does it say?" she asked.

"I'm not getting the time off and I have to work with Mason in a feud with Antonio" she answered in a shaky voice.

"You've got to be kidding me" Aria replied.

"No"

"That has to be a mistake"

"I wish it was. I don't trust Mason anymore"

Aria knew something was wrong with the situation. Maybe it was time to tell Abby what she knew; but it would have to wait until after the show.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Cut

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

Auralee was shown backstage warming up for her match against Eve Torres. Michael Cole and Jim Ross talked about Antonio Cesaro ruining her match for the Diva's Championship. Earlier that night Mason Ryan made his return against the United States Champion. Mason defeated the champion much to the displeasure of Eve, whom was at ringside.

Wade walked to the ring. The Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston, was already in the ring waiting. The crowd booed Wade. He told them to shut up. The referee called for the bell and Wade took control. Kofi returned with several high flying techniques; but in the end Wade hit 'The Souvenir' to win the match. Afterwards it was announced the he would receive a title shot at Survivor Series.

When the cameras returned, 'Black September' started up and Auralee walked out onto the stage. Cheers and screams made her smile. She walked slowly to the ring, soaking in the praises. Eve's music cut hers off and the crowd quickly changed to boos.

Auralee's smiled quickly faded when Antonio's music started up. He walked out and Eve instantly got a smile on her face. She got into the ring and Auralee went after her immediately. The referee called for the bell and Eve tried to scramble away from her grasp. Antonio pulled Eve to the outside without the referee seeing it. She cowered in his arms as Auralee taunted her to get back into the ring.

Eve cautiously climbed the steel steps to get back inside the ring. Auralee snapped once again. Punches were thrown left and right and eventually she was slammed into the mat by a spinning side slam. She arched her back up and instead of going for a cover, Auralee picked up Eve's dead weight onto her shoulders.

Antonio yelled for her to put Eve down. Auralee smiled and dropped Eve from her shoulders flat onto her stomach. He paced angrily until he finally got onto the apron. The referee was distracted by him to see Eve untie the safety pad from the top turnbuckle. Auralee turned from Eve to slap Antonio in the face. He instantly got down from the apron and held his cheek. She turned around and ran into a clothesline from Eve and then a dropkick to the face.

She was then Irish whipped into the corner with the exposed turnbuckle. Auralee felt the steel hit her between the shoulder blades and she cried out in pain; but little did she know that the steep had cut open her skin. Blood started to trickle down her back. Eve noticed the blood on her fingers when she went to flip her onto her back. She went for the cover; but it was unsuccessful. Auralee rolled onto her bell and got to her feet slowly. Red stained the mat. Eve ran into a spinebuster and Auralee got onto the top rope. She delivered a successful moonsault and picked up the win.

Antonio rolled into the ring and knelt down beside Eve. Auralee shrugged and got out of the ring. She felt light headed from loosing blood so quickly.

**Backstage (Off Screen)**

Auralee stumbled down the hall with blood dripped on the floor as she walked. Her shirt was soaked in the back. Her vision was starting to blur. She saw Mason talking to Wade in the hall. She couldn't walk anymore and fell to the floor. Both men rushed to her side. Wade saw the blood and ran to the trainer's room to get help. Mason stayed by her side until someone came to help.

**After the Show**

Wade sat in the trainer's room as they stitched her back up. Mason walked into the room to see how she was.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Stable; but she needs to go to the hospital" Wade replied.

"I figured I should tell you this; because I don't think she had time yet"

"What?"

"Creative put us in an angle together"

"Oh just great"

"Wade, I promise nothing will ever happen between us"

"You can't promise shit to me. You have no feelings"

"Actually I do, I remember everything and feel everything"

Wade took his words in and immediately thought of Abby. "I'm guessing you haven't told Abby" Wade said. Mason just looked at him. "No, I don't want to ruin her happiness with John. Besides, Alayna is starting to make me forget my feelings for Abby"

"Okay, I guess I can see your point; but you better not even think about taking things further than work related things"

"Don't worry, I won't"

**Philip's Locker-Room**

Aria sat in Philip's locker-room waiting for him to return. Her mind had been going in a thousand different directions. She heard about Auralee passing out from blood loss and was worried about her. She heard the door open and Philip walked in.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's heading to the hospital for observation; but she's stable"

"Good, she had me worried"

"She's tough"

"Yes, I know"

He kissed her lips softly and found herself backing up against the wall. His fingers were tangled in her brown curls. It was so easy for her to give in and have sex in his locker-room; but he pulled away before she could.

"I need a shower" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to find my sister"

Aria walked out of the room and saw Rinna leaning against the men's locker-room. She figured Drew was inside; because Wade was at the hospital with Auralee.

"Hello Rinna" Aria said politely.

"Hi Aria, thanks for letting me wear that outfit the other night"  
"Oh sure, no problem. I have lots of clothes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The bruise on her left eye had turned yellow and started to heal. "It's about Drew" she said softly.

"Sweetie, you like him. It was obvious at the club. There is nothing wrong with it either"  
"Yes, he's been the only one to get me to smile. He's been friends with my brother for many years and from the moment I met him I felt a connection"

"What does Wade say about it?"

"I've never talked to him about it"

"Maybe you should"

"He's busy with Auralee; but I'll try the next time I see him"

"Rinna, Drew is a sweet guy and as far as I could see at the club; he only has eyes for you"

That made Rinna smile. "Thank you" she said. Aria smiled and continued on her way. Drew stepped out moments later. He was dressed in boot cut jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. His hair was down and it contrasted with his outfit to make him look even more attractive to Rinna.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup" she replied with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Agenda

Rinna walked beside Drew biting her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say to him. He noticed her fidgeting and thought it was cute. "Relax Rinna" he said. She looked up at him and his eyes caught hers. "I'm fine" she replied. He laughed as he opened the exit door for her.

"You are biting your bottom lip and you do that when you're nervous"

She was surprised he noticed that about her; but he did know her pretty well. He watched her as they walked into the parking lot; but once they got to his SUV, Rinna froze.

"Who the hell are you?" Drew asked.

"We need to get out of here" Rinna said pulling at Drew's arm.

"My name is Damon"

Drew knew the name and understood why Rinna froze. He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Before her was the man who had beat her for information about Auralee. Drew put a protective arm around her and pulled her behind him.

"How sweet, the body guard cares for his charge"

Damon walked closer to them. "What do you want with her?" Drew asked, the panic entering his heart. He wouldn't let him touch her if he was still breathing.

"That answer should be obvious"

Rinna poked her head from behind Drew's large frame. "You want me to get to Wade and that leaves Auralee vulnerable" she said quietly.

"You're a smart girl"

"You are sick; my brother would never leave her vulnerable"

Damon laughed. It amused him how sure she was; because he could see Wade walking towards them. "You aren't as smart as I thought. It seems your brother cares more for you"

"What!"

Rinna turned to see Wade walking towards them. His fists were balled up and ready to strike.

"Get the hell away from my sister" Wade said through clenched teeth.

The sight before him sent his blood to boil with anger.

"What is wrong with you? He's getting what he wants. You left Auralee vulnerable" Rinna yelled.

"I'm not that stupid. She's got plenty of people surrounding her at the moment"

Damon's expression turned unreadable. He didn't expect Wade to surround her with people. Tyler would be livid when he got there.

"I guess I underestimated you. Another day then"

Damon turned and walked away. They watched him until he was completely out of sight. Rinna turned to look at Wade. Tears formed in her eyes from fear and anger.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"Wade, you asked me to be her body guard; but it seems you don't think I can protect her" Drew said annoyed.

Wade looked at his sister and best friend. He realized how it seemed to them.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention"

Drew held Rinna close to him and Wade knew that his sister couldn't be in better hands. "Auralee is awake and already asking to go back to work" Wade said with a smile. Rinna smiled and watched her brother return to his car. She let out a long heavy sigh. "Are you sure you are okay?" Drew asked. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you sure you really want to keep being my body guard? You're only going to get hurt if you stick around" Rinna answered.

Drew knew her logic. She was one of the most caring people he knew. He took her hand and rubbed her skin with his thumb.

"Rinna, I'm not going anywhere. I saw firsthand what that douche bag did to you. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

His words warmed her heart. Her cheeks were starting to flush and he just smiled. He let go of her hand and reached to wipe away the last remaining tear. She looked down at the concrete floor and avoided eye contact with him.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me"

"Look at me, Rinna"

Rinna moved her head to look straight at him. The look on his face was something she'd never seen before. "It's my choice to be here. I'm going to protect you not because my best friend asked me to; but because you mean a lot to me" he said.

Rinna couldn't believe what he was saying. "You act like you're surprised by that" he said again noticing her shocked look upon her face. She raised an eyebrow playfully. "Well yeah, I am your best friend's little sister"

The grin on Drew's face only grew. In his eyes, looking at her in that moment, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was more beautiful that Tiffany, his ex-wife; the woman he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with. He knew it was wrong to feel things for Rinna. He didn't want to hurt Wade that way.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he said finally.

"Okay" she replied and didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

**The Hospital**

Auralee sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed picking at the green Jell-O that was before her. She grumbled under her breath with every bite she took. Abby just laughed and remembered her own hospital visits thanks to Damon; but Eve was the culprit this particular case.

Abby had her fair share of problems with Eve in the past and it brought back memories just as it did with Mason, whom was sitting across the room. His gaze was fixed on the floor and she wondered why he was even there in the first place. The beep of his phone interrupted the awkward silence that was strongly needed to be broken.

Mason opened the message and read it. _"You really are pathetic brother. You think I wouldn't know that you regained your memories and feelings. Have you told Abby?"_ Mason's heart felt like it stopped for the moment. His brother was planning on telling Abby so now he knew he had to before Damon did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Spilled Secret

Tyler watched Auralee's room silently under the disguise of a male nurse. Auralee just finished the Jell-O and tossed the empty cup into the trash can. Damon saying that he was sure that there would be no one around her pissed him off; because he was wrong.

"I think I need a shower" Auralee said getting up from the bed.

"Okay, we'll be here" Abby replied giving her friend a reassurance smile.

Auralee walked into the bathroom rigidly. Abby leaned back in her chair and then stood up. Mason watched her for a few moments, deciding on how he wanted to spill his guts. "Abby" he said softly. She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"What's wrong? You look upset" she asked.

"There is something I need to tell you"

"Okay"

"The morning of Riley's funeral, I woke up feeling different"

Abby looked at him hard and realized what he was getting at. "Oh my god, you have your memories and feeling don't you?" she asked trying to keep her voice quiet and calm. Mason stood up and walked closer to her.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness with John"

"I still deserved to know"

"Would it have changed your mind?"

His question caught her off guard; but she did know the answer or at least she thought she did. "No, it wouldn't. John has always been there for me and I love him" she replied. Mason smiled and was proud of her and how strong she'd become since Damon started his reign of terror.

"I wasn't even going to tell you; but Damon threatened me so I didn't have a choice"

"What does Alayna think about it?" Abby asked.

"She's alright and we are taking things slow"

"Good, I want you to be happy to"

"I am happy and I'll always protect you from my brother. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that"

Auralee walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and lying flat against her skin. Mason eyed her and realized that she was hurting on the inside. He'd seen that look before and it was that of a shattered pride.

Tyler watched Wade return and his anger was apparent on his face. He knew Damon didn't get what he was after and it was time for him to retreat as well.

Auralee looked up when Wade walked into the room. The anger on his face worried her. Something seemed off with him. She reached for his clenched hand. Her touch seemed to calm him and he sat down next to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. His body was shaking and it scarred.

"Wade, what happened?" Auralee asked.

He slowly pulled himself away from her embrace. Abby and Mason looked at each other no knowing if they should leave or stay. "Damon was at the arena. He wanted Rinna" he said finally.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, he wants her to get to me…"

"To leave Auralee vulnerable" Abby finished.

Auralee stood up and felt the same pull of regret in her heart. Rinna was an innocent victim, thanks to her. "I'm sorry, this is my fault" she said softly. Wade pulled her to him and kissed her lips passionately and softly. Tears rolled down her pale skin. "This isn't your fault. Drew was there to protect her" Wade replied.

"Okay"

She still felt unsure about the situation. Mason looked at Abby with a concerned look upon his face. She returned his glance with one of confusion. "I think we are going to take our leave" Abby said to Auralee. She looked away from Wade and Abby's crystal blue eyes shimmered with pending tears. It was then that she realized that Mason had spilled his secret to her.

"Okay, stay safe" Auralee replied and eyed Mason harshly.

"I'll be fine" Abby replied.

Once they left the room, Wade looked at Auralee with a solemn look upon his face. "Come on let's get you out of here" he said softly and then called for the nurse.

**Outside the Hospital**

Abby was walking so fast it looked like she was running. Her emotions were in overdrive. Mason's confession made her heart race and she knew it was wrong; but if she didn't get away from him she'd run back into his arms.

"Abby, would you please stop running and talk to me" Mason called from behind.

She stopped at her car and held both her hands against the cool metal of the car door. She was breathing so heavy that she thought that she would hypervenalate. Abby heard his footsteps close in on her and then stop completely.

"Abby…" he said and stopped himself when he heard her sobs.

Tears cascaded down her heated skin and she refused to turn to look at him. Mason felt his heart twist in agony with her sorrow and knew it was his fault. "I'm so sorry Abby" he whispered trying not to let his voice crack with his own agony. She lifted her head from the metal and slowly turned to look at him.

Black patched her eyes and made streaks down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something until a glimpse of red hair caught her attention. Alayna walked towards them. The heels of her boots clicked against the cement as she walked.

"Alayna" Mason said softly.

"You told her didn't you?" Alayna asked.

"I had to. Damon threatened to tell her"

"Don't worry Alayna, I'm not closing in. I'm leaving"

Abby opened her car door; but Mason's hand held onto her wrist. Alayna knew he would try to stop her. She was too upset and he knew that. She also knew that he still loved her. She turned to see John walking up. His expression was that of concern. Alayna knew that it could turn into a disaster if John walked into the conversation. She intercepted John quickly, not thinking about her own feelings that were moments away from being crushed.

"What's going on? Abby is upset" John said.

"I think we should talk" Alayna replied.

Alayna pulled him out of sight. Mason held firm on Abby's wrist. Abby felt the warmth of his skin. "Abby, I still love you" he said breaking the silence. She turned to look at him and felt like the dam of emotions was going to burst and spill out in every direction.

John looked at Alayna's solemn face. She was struggling with her own emotions and he felt sorry for her. The constant turmoil that Damon throws in their direction could make anyone want to give up. Tears broke over the threshold of her blue eyes and John was stunned by her openness of emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Breaking the Dam

John continued to look at Alayna wondering what had upset her so much. "What's going on?" he asked. She looked up at him and knew that she needed to tell him the truth.

"The morning of Riley's funeral Mason woke up very different" she started.

"What do you mean different?" he asked, hoping his worst fear wasn't about to be true.

"His memories and feelings surfaced. He was a basket case and I had to calm him down before we went to the funeral"

"I see"

John felt a huge weight crush the breath right out of his body. His worst fear was a reality and now things needed to be sorted out once again. Alayna was caught in the middle just as he was. She broke down into full cries of emotional pain. John pulled her into a friendly embrace.

Abby's eyes spilled more tears as she tried to fight the urge to run into Mason's arms. His black hair was in his dark eyes as the rain started to pour from the sky, soaking them in its sadness. "What do you want me to say?" she asked.

"Anything, just don't be silent" he begged.

"I hate myself right now" she said.

"Why?"

"I gave up on you too easily"

Mason recalled the memory of her returning the engagement ring and walking away. "Abby, you didn't know. You were doing what was best for you and Alayna being around didn't help" he replied. She shook her head from the memories on how harsh she'd been with him.

"It's no excuse, I should have fought harder"

"I forgave you, now maybe you forgive yourself"

He reached and cupped her cheek with his wet hand. Water dripped from their faces and Abby reached up to touch his hand. Sparks flew between their hands. The feelings they had for one another couldn't be easily broken and they knew it.

"I should go" she said.

"Goodnight Abby" he replied and kissed her forehead.

Abby turned and got inside her car. She drove away and everything spilled out. She stopped beside Alayna and John. He looked at her and walked towards the passenger side. He got inside and she drove away again.

Alayna watched as the car sped away. She looked over and saw Mason's troubled expression. She walked back in his direction, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

**The Next Week, Monday Night Raw: Before Show**

Over the last week, the tension between everyone was immense. Abby avoided everyone, including John. He didn't want to push. The decision had to be her own. Damon and Tyler snuck into the arena under the disguises of stage crew. Tonight they would get what they came for.

Auralee walked into the arena heavily taped up; but she refused to take the night off. Unfortunately she had to team with Mason to fight Antonio and Eve. She hadn't spoken to Abby since the night in the hospital and she feared that she was struggling. She turned the corner and saw Wade with his sister and Drew.

Rinna caught Auralee's eyes and she saw the pain and fear in them. "Can I talk to Auralee alone for a few moments?" Rinna asked. Wade looked at Auralee and saw the confused look on her face. Drew gave Rinna's hand a gentle squeeze. She walked away from her protection and entered Auralee's locker-room.

"Rinna, I can't imagine what you're going through" Auralee spoke first.

"Aura, I'm not strong like you. I was lucky that I didn't know anything about you otherwise I probably would have spilled my guts to Damon"

"I wouldn't have held that against you. You are an innocent victim in all this and for that I'm so sorry"

Rinna hugged Auralee closely. "How do you deal with this?" she asked. She chuckled and pulled away from the young woman. "To be honest, I just live my life as everyday could be my last" she replied.

"That's so morbid"

"It's the truth"

Wade and Drew walked into the room. Auralee turned her gaze away from Wade and paid more attention to Rinna. She hoped that no further pain would ever come to the girl. "I need to get ready, my match starts the show tonight" Auralee said. They turned to leave the room getting her point.

**Outside Auralee's Locker-Room**

"Are you alright, Rinna?" Wade asked.

"I'm fine. Go get ready for your match" she replied.

Wade looked at Drew and gave him a silent warning. 'Protect her'. He turned to walk away. Drew faced Rinna and saw the hurt look on her face. "What was said that's got you so upset?" he asked.

"I was honest with her. I told her that I'm not strong like she is. I would have spilled mu=y guts to Damon, had I known anything about her"

"Rinna, no one expects you to be strong; but the face is…you are"

"You don't need to lie to make me feel better"

"I'm not lying. It's the truth"

"Whatever you say"

Rinna turned to walk away. Drew held her arm by the elbow to keep her from walking away. "Don't do that" he said softly. She eyed him hand where he was holding her. "Don't do what?" she asked.

"Don't shut my words down like they mean nothing"

"Why should they matter? You are my body guard and that's all"

"Are you really going to say that after what I told you last week?"

Rinna ignored his statement. With him being this close to her was making everything cloudy. She knew that he'd never admit that there was something between them. She knew that she had to be strong in this particular case, if she wanted to survive the endless emotional roller coasters that she had no doubt would surface.

She jerked her arm away from his grasp. His hair fell into his eyes and she instantly felt guilty for her harshness. "Drew, the things is I've felt things for you for years and you paid no attention" she said. He felt like slamming his head against the wall. "How did I not see it?" he thought to himself.

"Rinna, I should have done this a long time ago" he said pulling her against him and cupped her face with his hand. Her dark eyes blinked several times before she felt his lips upon hers. Her heart started to race with new emotions. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled to tilt his head to her liking.

The passion enveloped them and she felt bold. She swiped her tongue against his parted lips. She wasn't disappointed. He returned her action with his own tongue against hers, circling it with precise movements. Her fingers from her free hand dug into his arm as her body heated up. He parted his lips from hers for a moment. "Rinna" he breathed out in a groan of ecstasy.

She pulled away reluctantly. Her eyes opened to meet his gaze. His hands still held onto her hip and it made her want more of him. She smiled and relaxed her hands on his chest. She felt his rapid heartbeat through his shirt.

"Believe me now" he said breathlessly.

"Maybe you should kiss me again and I will" she replied with a teasing smile.

He smiled and placed his lips onto hers once more feeling the same pull of desire as before. When they parted, both smiled and they knew that they need to tell Wade about their feelings for each other before someone else did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Trespassing

**Monday Night Raw: The Show**

The camera's came into focus and the thousands of fans were screaming for the start of the show. Jerry Lawler made his return to his seat at the commentary table after the massive heart attack a few months prior. Jim Ross and Michael Cole welcomed him with much emotion.

Eve's music started up and the emotions shifted. She flaunted the title on her shoulder and ignored the fact that the fans simply did not like her along with her fake nice act. Antonio was next to make his appearance. Eve's smile grew bigger when he touched her lower back.

Mason's music cut his off and the crowd cheered loudly. Their reaction brought a smile to his face. He slapped hands as he walked down the ramp. Antonio rolled his eyes and muttered 'Americans' under his breath.

Auralee's titantron started up and soon her music came in full force. Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. The red highlights shimmered under the flashing lights. The crowd screamed for her and she felt totally and utterly at home in front of them.

She slowly walked down the ramp and gave a kiss on the cheek to a fan that held a sign for her. Her expression changed when she entered the ring and stood in front of Eve. She felt the anger swell in the pit of her stomach and her muscles clenched. Mason laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

Antonio taunted Auralee; but she ignored him and turned her attention towards Mason. His dark eyes dug into her and immediately she felt his pain; the pain of watching the love of his life with another man. She couldn't fathom the pain he felt.

The bell rung and the two women stepped out onto the apron. Mason and Antonio locked up. Mason shoved him back. Antonio quickly retaliated with a quick punch to his jaw. Mason smiled and lifted him up to slam him to the mat back first.

Auralee smiled and Eve sneered in disappointment. She pounded the turnbuckle to cheer Antonio on. Mason punched him several times in the face and stomach; but Antonio snuck a rake to the eyes.

Eve reached over and tagged herself in. Auralee automatically entered the ring and went after the brunette diva. The white tape around her torso was a target for Eve. She shoved her into the corner and Auralee felt the pain surge through her spine. She didn't know if the stitches were healed completely.

Auralee pulled Eve's legs and she tumbled back onto her back. She then knelt over her and punched her several times. Antonio rushed into the ring and pulled her off. The referee pushed him back to the apron; but Eve got the upper hand once more. She hit her finishing spinning neck-breaker. The referee turned back around to count the three count.

Mason got into the ring and knew down beside Auralee. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. He helped her to her feet and to the back. The show continued on to the crowds liking.

**After the Show**

Auralee sat in the trainer's room. The white tape that was wrapped around her torso was soaked through with blood. The trainer unwrapped the tape slowly from her body. The door opened and Wade walked in. He saw the blood and looked at her with concern on his face.

"I told you that you shouldn't have wrestled this week" he said.

"I'm fine"

"You are not fine. You are bleeding"

"We all bleed at one point or another"

"Auralee, this is ridiculous. Stop acting like you're invincible"

The trainers cleaned the wound and wrapped it back up with new tape. She stood up and walked out of the room. Cold hands wrapped around her mouth to quiet her. Pain shot through her back as her arms were pinned there. She struggled against the hold; but the grip just got tighter.

"Calm yourself precious"

Tyler's voice echoed in her ear and her breath left her lungs. Her heart started to beat rapidly, panic sinking in. She was wondering why Wade wasn't coming out after her and then she realized that he was probably talking to her doctor behind her back. Tyler begun to pulled her away from the hallway and into her locker-room. He threw her to the floor hard. Her face bounced off the linoleum floor. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth. She spit onto the floor and saw the red.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Tyler asked closing in on her.

"Why did you kill Riley?" Auralee countered with her own question.

"To send a message"

"You are sick"

Tyler smiled at her comment and reached to grab her hand; but the door flew open and a large frame tackled Tyler to the ground. Auralee scooted away and backed into the corner. Mason held Tyler down by the throat. "Mason" she yelled. He looked at her and lost grip. Tyler kicked him in the groin and then again in the head. The door opened again and Abby ran in. A scream escaped her throat when she saw Mason's blooded forehead.

"Get out of here" Mason yelled.

Abby froze; but felt the arms around her seconds later. Damon laughed. Mason got to his feet and started towards Damon. Tyler punched him and he stumbled back. Tears started to fall from Abby's eyes. Mason saw then and stood back up again. Auralee rushed forwards and ducked down to hit Tyler in the groin from behind.

Auralee hit Tyler over and over again. Mason pulled her off and pulled her behind him. Damon glared at him. Auralee smiled when she saw Randy behind Damon. Randy quickly wrapped his arm around his neck. He let go of Abby and she rushed into Mason's arms. She smiled sweetly at the obvious emotions between them; but the smiled faded when she felt the pain on her back.

Tyler had hit her in the back with the palm of his hand. The stitches broke open and blood soaked the white tape. She fell to her knees and Randy dropped Damon. Mason and Abby turned to see what was happening. "You are going to let me take Damon and leave or this knife goes into her spine" Tyler threatened.

Auralee's eyes started to roll in the back of her head from the pain. Abby held onto Mason tightly. Randy stepped away from Damon's unconscious body. Tyler cautiously walked towards him and knelt down to pick him up. They watched as Tyler walked away with Damon.

"Auralee" Abby yelled.

She ran towards the fallen woman. Blood coated her hand. "Mason, call for the EMT's. Randy, get Wade" she shouted. Both men did as they were told. Wade ran into the room before the paramedics arrived. He cursed himself for not being there for her. When the paramedics arrived, they tended to Auralee immediately. Philip and Aria entered the room. Aria comforted her sister and Philip felt the fear. He was afraid of loosing Auralee and he realized that it was a close call.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Blurry

The hours passed and Auralee was resting in her hospital room. Wade sat next to her bed with his head in his hands. He knew Tyler could have killed her; but he wanted her alive. The doctors told her that she needed time to heal completely before returning to the ring, which meant a week off. The week before Survivor Series and she couldn't be there. It was enough to make her want to give up.

Aria and Philip sat outside the room. Philip stared at the pale wall in front of him. His mind constantly went over the events of the last eleven months in his mind. Auralee popped in several times and then Aria. Everything was chaos and everyone pretended that nothing was happening.

**The Waiting Room**

Abby sat in a chair with her knees up against her chest. Mason walked in with a bandage across his forehead. Their eyes met and the emotions boiled to the surface. "Abby" he said softly and walked towards her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his.

"Are you alright" he asked.

"I should be asking you that" she replied.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch"

"You have stitches in your head"

"You're safe aren't you? It's worth it to me"

Her heart soared at his comment. He was making it harder to continue to stay with John. Mason stood back up and sat in the chair next to her. John and Alayna walked in several minutes later. Mason raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged.

John quickly reached for Abby and she held onto him for comfort, taking in his scent. Mason tried to ignore the jealousy he was feeling and turned to face Alayna. Her blue eyes expressed so much emotion and he wondered if it was him that caused most of it.

"It's her birthday tomorrow" Abby said softly.

"Who's?" Mason asked.

"Aura's"

"Oh man…" John said training off.

Rinna and Drew walked in hand and hand. Abby looked up from her stare at her knees. Rinna's eyes sparked something inside and she knew that despite what happened Auralee's birthday was a special day; and they needed to do something for her. Although them walking in holding hands was a shock to most of them, it came as no surprise to Abby.

"Did I hear that it's Aura's birthday tomorrow" Rinna asked.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

"Let me plan something"

Abby thought about it a moment. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let the sister of Wade plan something. "Okay, just let us know what's going on" Abby replied. Rinna smiled and sat down in a chair across from Alayna.

**The Next Day**

"Close your eyes" Wade said with a smile.

"Why?" Auralee protested.

"Because I don't want you to see where we are going"

Auralee frowned at his comment. He pulled out a black blindfold and gently tied it around her head. He then placed her in the passenger seat of his car. Wade turned to see Abby and John leaning against her car. He signaled them to follow him. Abby and John got into her car and drove off behind Wade's vehicle.

"Abby" John said breaking the silence as they drove.

"Yes"

"Alayna told me about Mason"

Abby's hands tightened on the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Her heart started to race with the thought of Mason. She hated the feeling, because she felt like she was betraying John.

"I see" was all she could say.

"Do you want him back?"

Her eyes widened with the suddenness of his question. "Do you want me to go back to him?" she asked in return not knowing how to answer his question. She felt his hand reach over to take one of her hands off the steering wheel.

"I want you to be happy" he said.

"It's not as simple as just choosing someone. I love you both"

"I hate to say this; but you need to choose"

"I will"

She pulled away from his grip and continued the drive to the mountain ski resort. Aria and Philip were waiting for them when they pulled into the parking lot. Wade's car pulled beside Aria's. Rinna walked out of the lodge with Drew trailing behind. Wade's eyes locked with his sister's and knew she was hiding something from him. Randy and Sydney pulled in moments later with Mason and Alayna in the backseat. Everyone was there and Wade opened Auralee's door. He helped her out of the seat. His hand escorted her inside the lodge.

Once they stepped inside, everyone got into place. The entire lodge was rented out and decorated. Balloons scattered everyone and the banner hung low across the rafters. Wade gently untied the blindfold from Auralee's head.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

Auralee's smile grew as she saw the room. "Happy birthday" Wade said kissing her lips softly. "Thank you" she replied and then walked towards her friends and the table that held the chocolate fountain.

"You did an awesome job planning this" Wade said to Rinna.

"Thank you"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"Telling you what?"

"About you and Drew"

Her eyes shot open in shock. He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh please, did you really think I'd scold you" he said laughing. Drew approached and twined his fingers with Rinna's. Wade looked at him sternly.

"Just know if you hurt her, I will break you" Wade said.

"I won't you can trust me on that" Drew replied.

Rinna smiled. Her day had just gotten better. Auralee was dipping pretzels in the chocolate fountain and talking with Sydney. The smile upon her face was priceless and it warmed Rinna's heart greatly. She couldn't imagine the things she was going through. Music was suddenly turned on and the first song the came on was 'Trespassing' by Adam Lambert. Aria jumped up almost instantly and started to dance alone; but it wasn't long before Abby and Rinna joined her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hearts Racing

Drew walked over to the fireplace and started to build a fire. The air outside was close to 23 degrees and the drafts coming under the lodge door was turning the room cold.

"Who wants to go skiing?" Rinna asked excitedly.

Philip laughed at her enthusiasm. Rinna always seemed to lighten the mood no matter the situation. Auralee smiled at him from across the room. He realized they hadn't talked much since the day he'd kissed her to turn her emotions back on. He was trying to forget about his feelings for her and concentrate on his relationship with Aria.

Auralee found gear that would fit her and walked into the back room to change. Aria touched Philip's arm and he jumped a little at her contact. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" she said with a smile.

"It's okay" he replied.

"Are you alright?"

"I just realized that Aura and I haven't talked much since that night"

Aria knew what night he was talking about. She watched him a moment before responding. "Philip, I understand that you still care about her; but she made her choice" she replied trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

"That's not what I want. I just want her friendship. I love you"

"I love you to"

Her smile returned and they walked together to the outside balcony. Auralee walked out to meet Abby, John, Rinna, and Randy at the lift. She sat down and she moved up the mountain. She felt at ease in that moment. Snow started to fall and the white flakes stuck to her black hair. Once they got to the top, Rinna approached Auralee with a sweet smile.

"Happy birthday Aura" she said.

"Thank you"

"Race you down the mountain"

"Oh you're on"

Rinna smirked with cockiness. Randy and Abby smiled; both knew that this was the best thing going for Auralee at the moment. Abby slid forward and held her arms up. "Ready" she said loudly. Auralee readied herself for the plunge down the mountain. "Set" Abby announced. Her eyes looked over at the balcony and saw Mason standing there. John noticed and knew things were falling apart. He took the liberty to start down the mountain first. Abby snapped back when she heard John head down the mountain. "Go" she said and lowered her arms.

Auralee and Rinna pushed off down the mountain. The cold air stung their faces as they gained speed. Rinna weaved around small trees and started to pull away from Auralee; but she wasn't having any of that. Auralee dug her poles in harder and pushed with more force. She felt more stings on her face and then she knew that she was picking up more speed.

Rinna turned to see Auralee passing her. She frowned but knew that she'd lost fair and square. The bottom of the mountain was up ahead. They saw John at the bottom, his expression was full of hurt and Auralee wondered why. She pulled to a stop in front of him.

"John, are you okay?" she asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, just enjoy your birthday"

Rinna pulled to a stop and just watched John move towards the lodge. Abby and Randy pulled to stop moments later. Auralee turned to look at Abby. "Abby, can we talk alone" she stated. Randy nodded and escorted Rinna back inside.

"What is going on with you?" Auralee asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby replied.

"John is very upset and my guess it's because of you"

Abby swallowed the guilt she felt in her throat. "You're right it is; but not for anything I did" she stated and it only confused Auralee about her meaning and then it hit her. "Mason told you didn't he?" she asked. Abby was not surprised that she knew about Mason's secret; but it hurt her that she would keep that from her.

"You knew about it?" Abby asked.

"Mason begged Aria, Wade and I not to say anything. He didn't want to ruin your relationship with John"

"He told me at the hospital while you were in the shower. I've been struggling"

"How did John find out about it?"

"Alayna told him"

"I see"

"Come on, let's get back to your party, birthday girl"

Auralee laughed as she followed Abby back up to the lodge. Rinna was setting up the cake when they walked in. Wade saw Auralee and smiled. She left Abby and walked into his arms. Rinna put candles on the cake and grabbed a lighter from the table. She started to light them as everyone gathered around.

"Make a wish Aura" Rinna said.

Auralee stared at the lit candles and silently made her wish. She blew out the candles in one breath of air and then smiled as they clapped. She had wished that her friends would be happy and stay safe. Everyone started to hand her presents. She thanked everyone and turned to walk away; but Wade held onto her arm.

She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten her anything; but she didn't blame him. She realized that she'd put him through a lot recently. He turned her around to face him. His eyes told a story; but she didn't understand. He lowered down to a knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Wade ignored her question and took her left hand into his. "Aura, I know you think that all the problems that all of us face is your fault; but it isn't. I fell in love with you knowing what I was getting into. I fell deeper in love with you being there for you every step of the way. You are so beautiful and I can't imagine being without you" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Tears started to fall from her eyes from his words. He brushed his thumb across her skin softly. "Auralee Isabel Raye, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully. Her heart raced and the tears dripped down more frequently. She looked into his eyes and realized that she couldn't be without him either.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I will" she said and she watched as he reached into his back pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. A white gold ring sat there with a small band of diamond around the ring. He pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Wade stood back up and kissed her lips. Everyone cheered and clapped. It was the first time Auralee noticed they were watching the intimate moment. She smiled and hugged Wade tightly, loving the feeling of knowing she'd have the rest of her life with him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Snowed In

Auralee sat on the sofa eating a piece of her birthday cake. Her eyes kept looking at the ring on her left hand. She couldn't believe that Wade had asked her to marry him. Wade could see her occasional glances at her ring and it made him smile. He never once doubted that she'd say yes.

Abby looked at her best friend and Wade. She was happy for her; but she envied the simplicity of their situation. Auralee made her choice months ago. Philip accepted it and moved on; but she was still torn between Mason and John.

She distanced herself from the group and sat down near the fireplace. Aria noticed her sister's turmoil and instantly felt guilty. She knew that she should have told her about Mason from the very beginning. Before she could walk over to her, Sydney approached.

"Abby" she said.

Abby looked up from her plate and the cake she was picking at. Sydney tried to by sympathic; but it was hard when she didn't understand what she felt. "I honestly don't know what to tell you about you're situation; but you need to do what your heart tells you and let one of them go"

"I know that I do and I will make a choice"

"Good; but until then, join the rest of us"

Abby fell silent and looked at the newly engaged couple. Auralee's eyes pleaded with her to join them in the conversation. "Who knows how long this peace will last" Sydney said again. She knew that she was right. It won't be over until they were behind bars.

Darkness was overtaking the sunlight outside. Snow was falling pretty hard. Rinna came back inside. She was covered in snow. "We aren't going anywhere tonight. The roads are closed" she announced. The announcement made everyone on edge. There were only four rooms connected to the lodge, so divided them was going to be a problem.

Abby felt claustrophobic in that moment and instantly grabbed her coat. She walked out onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Alayna asked John quietly.

"It's her choice to make and I told her that she needed to make it" he replied.

"Oh"

Alayna didn't say anything more. She knew how he felt, because she felt it herself. John saw the look on her face and felt bad for snapping at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel. I dated Mason during his developmental days and I broke up with him because he was caught up in issues with Damon. He had no time for me"

"I've known Abby since she was ten and we've been friends ever since. High school was no cake walk for her and I was the only one that would stick up for her besides her parents"

Alayna stepped closer to him and touched his hand gently. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always around" she said sincerely. He gave her a half smile; but it was enough for her to feel the jolt in her heart.

"Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome"

He watched her walk away to change the song on the Ihome speakers. She stopped at 'Cut' by Plumb. Mason stopped mid-step. The song triggered the memory of the first dance he had with Abby. It was the song they had danced to.

Auralee pulled Wade by the hand from the sofa. He held her close as they started to move to the music. Rinna and Drew were the next couple to begin dancing followed by Randy and Sydney, Philip and Aria. Mason walked outside before Alayna could ask him to dance. It was one memory he didn't want to replace.

Alayna felt the burn in her eyes and she knew that he didn't want her, never did. It was always Abby and always will be.

"Alayna" John said touching her arm hesitantly.

"Yes" she replied.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to"

John gently placed his hand on her lower back and held her hand. The moment he touched her soft skin he felt at ease. He forgot about the emotional turmoil he was feeling.

**Outside**

Abby leaned against the balcony, not caring about the cold that burned her cheeks. The snow was falling in a sheet of white. Her black hair was coated with the white flakes. She saw Mason walking below her. He looked up at her and the look in his eyes made her want to cry. It was full of longing and love. He loved her and wanted her; and that's when she heard the song playing inside the lodge.

Her body took control and walked down the stairs to the left of the balcony. Mason turned to look at her. "Mason" she said almost choking on his name. The snow was caked into her hair and she looked absolutely stunning to him.

"Abby I…" he started but stopped himself. He didn't know what to say to her. The choice had to be hers.

"You don't need to tell me why you're out her. I already know" she said.

"You do?"

"The song"

He was surprised by how she seemed to read him even now. "It triggered a special memory" he admitted. She didn't' know if she should respond or let him continue. She smiled at him and it warmed him instantly.

"I know I fought you about dancing with you that night; but I wanted to so bad, and when I saw how badly my actions hurt your feelings I couldn't fight it anymore" he confessed.

"You never told me that"

"I had you and I didn't need to"

"Why did you tell Wade that Alayna was starting to make your feelings for me fade, if you still love me?"

Mason was stunned by her question; but he wasn't surprised that he told her about it.

"It was a lie. I really thought you were gone forever. I do love you and always will"

All of his confessions made her decision easier. She knew that she cared about John; but Mason made her heart soar to new heights every time he was near her. He turned away from her glance. She reached out to grab his arm and then reached up to touch his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The Choice

"Mason, don't look away from me" she said softly and the tears trickled down her red cheeks. Watching her cry was heartbreaking to him and he gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"John told me to make a choice and I'm doing it right now"

She stepped closer to him and stood tip-toed. She placed her lips onto his quickly. Her sudden action stunned him for only a moment; but it wasn't long and his arms were around her.

The passion filled both of them and they kissed with a fever of dependency. He broke away first and breathed in deep. Her scent filled his nose and he needed more of her.

"I love you so much" he said.

"I love you to"

He smiled at her words and he took her hand. He led her back inside. Once the door opened, everyone looked up from their hand of cards. John saw them holding hands and realized that she had made her choice. He thought he would feel worse than he did about it; but deep down he knew that she'd always love Mason.

"Come join us" Rinna said.

Her voice was hyper like she had too much caffeine. Abby laughed and tugged Mason along with her to sit at the large round card table.

"What are we playing?" Abby asked

"Strip poker" Rinna replied.

"Rinna Jade Barrett" Wade yelled.

"I'm kidding"

Rinna busted out in a fit of laughter. Drew look apologetic. "Excuse her, she'd had too much to drink" he said and just gave her a stare that pretty much meant 'knock it off'. Drew shuffled the cards and started to deal them out.

"Five card draw with tens wild" Drew announced.

Auralee pulled each card into her hand and organized them. She eyed everyone around the table discretely. Abby reached under the table and laced her fingers with Mason's. After everyone threw their discarded cards and got their replacement ones, Randy dropped out as well as Philip.

Drew laid his hand down and revealed a full house. Mason groaned and revealed his pair of aces. Abby revealed just a pair of kings. Drew smiled knowing his hand was going to be hard to beat. "Rinna" he said. She laid her hand of a pair of queens. His smiled continued and Wade was next in line.

"Sorry man; but I got ya beat" Wade said.

He revealed his hand of a flush. Drew sunk and admitted defeat. Auralee was the last on left and she looked disappointed when she slowly laid her cards down. Wade looked down and was completely dumbfounded.

"Babe, that's a royal straight flush" Wade said.

"Is that good?" she asked innocently.

"That's the highest hand you can get" Drew replied.

"Oh okay"

Wade leaned in and kissed her lips. John cleared his throat from the other side of the room. Everyone looked up at him. "I think we should figure out the sleeping arrangements. It's getting late" he said. Abby felt the guilt; but knew that John would be upset with everything when she made her choice.

"Well Sydney and Randy are married, they should have a room" Rinna said.

"Birthday girl should have one" Aria said.

"I'll take one of the couches" John said.

Abby watched him and felt that she should talk to him before the night was through. She hadn't paid attention to the rest of the decisions; but her and Mason would share a room with Drew and Rinna. Alayna was to sleep on the other couch in the main lodge room.

Rinna searched for blankets and pillows for Alayna and John. She found some and pulled some out for herself and Drew, since they had to sleep on the floor. When she walked back out into the main room, Randy and Sydney were retiring to their room.

**Later on that Night**

The fire was burning dimly in the fireplace. John sat on the couch and starred into the flames. He didn't hear Abby's footsteps until she was already sitting next to him.

"John"

"You don't need to explain. I knew deep down who you'd choose"

"I'm sorry. I care about you. You are my best friend"

"I know and I'll always be your friend"

"Good, I didn't want you to hare me"

"I could never hate you"

She embraced him genuinely and stood back up to return to her room. Alayna lay on the couch opposite of John listening to 'Fleurs Du Mal' by Sarah Brightman on her IPod with only one earbud in. She heard the entire conversation and wondered if her and Mason could still be friends.

Alayna quickly sat up and sat her IPod on the cushion next to her. She ran her hand through her hair and got up to get a bottle of water from the cooler. John watched her curiously. She twisted the cap on the bottle and took a drink then returned the cap. She unzipped her hoddie and pulled it from her arms. She wore a black lace cami and John could see her black bra under the lace.

She walked back towards the couch and lay back down. She starred at the wooden ceiling and wondered if she should talk to John about what happened; but she didn't want to intrude.

"Alayna" he said softly.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course"

Alayna sat back up and looked at John's troubled expression. She got up and put another log into the fire. She turned and sat down next to him. Her blue eyes sparkled with the reflection of the flames. John was silent for a few moments trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I'm sure you guessed that Abby made her choice tonight" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"No need to be. I knew deep down she'd choose him"

"They have a solid connection"

"Yes, they do. I envy that"

Alayna turned to look at his face. He met her gaze and he held it. "John, you don't need to envy that. You are a sweet guy and the right woman will come along, I promise you that" she said, not once breaking eye contact with him.

"How are you handling so well?" he asked.

"I have hope that someone will come along and make me forget"

"I hope you find that someone"

She smiled at him and retuned to looking at the flames.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Frantic

The next morning arrived faster than they wanted; but the group made it back to the city in time for them to pack and get on a plane. Auralee stayed backstage for the next raw; but she was granted a title shot against Eve at Survivor Series. Mason earned his title shot against Antonio Cesaro.

Aria walked backstage during the show. She was trying to find her sister. She turned the corner and ran into a stage crew worker; but when she took a closer look, she realized that it was Damon.

"Hello Aria" he said with a sinister smile.

Aria instinctively backed up away from him, but backed into another firm body. The fear sunk in and she knew that Tyler was behind her. She was trapped between them and had nowhere to go.

"What do you want?" she asked, but it sounded more like a mouse squeak.

"Well that should be obvious" Tyler said over her shoulder.

Aria shuttered when she felt his breath on her skin. She wanted to puke all over the floor. Damon started to close the distance between them and that's when she felt Tyler grab her from behind. He pulled her arms behind her back. She struggled against his hold, thrashing her body about.

As soon as she attempted to scream, Damon covered her mouth with a white cloth. The smell invaded her senses and everything went dark. She fell limp in Tyler's arms.

"Let's go" Damon said.

Tyler lifted Aria bridle style and exited the building. Damon opened the backseat door of a black SUV. Tyler gently laid Aria inside and shut the door. They got into the vehicle and sped off without looking back.

**Inside the Arena**

Abby and Mason walked down the hall and Mason stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw the white cloth on the ground. Abby tensed when she saw it. He bent down to pick it up and lightly smelled it.

"It's chloroform" he said.

The panic set in and Abby had the worst feeling about it. Mason pulled her close. He knew they needed to find everyone and figure out what happened before it was too late to do anything.

"Check Auralee's locker-room first" Abby said.

"You think they were after her?" Mason asked.

"She's been the main target"

"Okay, well we know it's not John because he's in the ring"

Abby felt a small amount of relief with that knowledge, but in the pit of her stomach she felt the sick feeling that something was wrong. She instinctively walked to Philip's locker-room and knocked on the door.

Philip answered and looked confused. Abby knew just from the look on his face that Aria wasn't there; but she had to ask.

"Is Aria here?" she asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since we got here"

"Okay…"

Abby's expression worried him. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him and her eyes displayed the terror she felt. "Mason and I found a white cloth with chloroform on it in the hallway" she replied. Philip's eyes widened with her statement. Panic erupted inside and he grabbed his coat and bag. He walked with her in search of Aria.

Mason knocked on Auralee's locker-room door. There was no noise and he was starting to worry. "She'd not in there" Alayna's voice sounded behind him. He turned to see her. "Where is she?" he asked. Alayna eyed him suspiciously; but then she saw the worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Abby and I found a white cloth with chloroform on it. We are looking for everyone" he replied.

She nodded once. "She's with Wade in his locker-room" she said. Mason touched her arm gently and they walked down the hall. The show ended and John saw them walking. He walked with them without asking what was going on.

Abby and Philip caught up with Mason. The group was slowly growing and the dread was continuing to grow inside Philip. Abby knocked on Wade's door. Moments later he opened the door and Auralee peaked out behind him.

"Oh thank god" Abby said in a whisper.

"What's going on?" Wade asked.

Abby explained what they found and instantly he felt sick. "We need to find Rinna" he stated. He took off towards the men's locker-room. It was becoming more and more apparent that Aria was their target. Rinna was standing outside the men's locker-room waiting for Drew when she saw the large group heading in her direction.

Wade felt relief when he saw his sister safe and sound; but it meant the worst for Philip and Abby. After explaining to Rinna the situation, Drew emerged from the locker-room and the fear sunk in all of them.

"It's Aria" Abby said almost in tears.

**Downtown Warehouse**

Aria awoke groggy and with a major dry mouth. She tried to move her arms and realized they were bound behind her back along with her feet. She was sitting in a chair and tied to it. She franticly looked around at her surroundings.

"There is no point in struggling. You aren't going anywhere" Damon said walking into the light.

"What do you want with me?" Aria asked.

"That's my secret"

Damon laughed and Tyler appeared. He leaned against the wall and watched silently. "If you're going to kill me, just kill me. I won't help you lure any of my friends here" Aria said sternly. The anger was evident on her face. Damon closed some of the distance between them.

"That can be arranged; but it won't be quick. It'll be slow and painful"

Aria's color faded in her cheeks and she paled. Damon sneered and backhanded her across the cheek. She let out a small cry on impact; but she turned quickly towards him. Her eyes burned with hatred.

"You look so much like Abby" he said.

She swirled her tongue and spit into Damon's face. He reached up and wiped it away from his dark skin. He turned to look at Tyler. "Watch her. I'll be right back" he said harshly. Aria knew she was asking for more pain and she would endure it to protect the people she cared about.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Defiant

Philip and Abby gathered Aria's things silently. There were too many things going through their minds to speak to each other. "That should be everything" Philip said holding her coat in his arms. Abby scanned the room. "Oh her purse" she said reaching for it on the hanger. It slipped through her fingers and landed on the floor with a thump. Several items skidded across the floor.

"Damnit" Abby cursed.

She bent down and gathered the things up; but stopped when she picked up a glossy paper. She turned it around and her eyes widened. Philip saw her expression and crossed the room. "What is it?" he asked. Abby looked up and saw him closing in. "It's an ultrasound photo" she replied.

"Of what?" he asked again.

Abby decided to show him the photo. He had a right to know. She handed him the photo and it revealed a fetus of eight weeks. Aria was pregnant and had told no one. Philip held the photo close to his heart and closed his eyes. "It explains why she hasn't been wrestling" Abby said.

"Abby, we need to find her" he said.

"We will" she replied.

Auralee was outside the door and had heard the entire conversation. She knew what needed to be done and only she could save Aria. She ran down the hall and found Mason standing with Alayna and John. She stopped out of breath and determined.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked.

"I need you to tell Damon to trade Aria for me" she replied.

"What! No, I'm not going to do that"

"I'm not giving you a choice Mason"

"I'm not doing it"

"Mason, Aria is pregnant; now isn't the time to argue"

Mason looked at Auralee's expression and saw her determination. She reminded him of Abby. "What about Wade?" he asked. Auralee let out a sigh. He understood why she wanted to make the switch. With the knowledge of Aria's pregnancy it made things very different in attempts to get her away from them; but Wade would be completely devastated when she'd be gone without him knowing.

"Please Mason" Auralee begged.

"Think about this" John said.

"I have. I'm not going to let my best friend and her unborn child suffer"

"So that is what this is all about" Alayna said.

"Shut it, Alayna. I can't physically have children thanks to Tyler and I'm not about to let my best friend suffer because they want me" Auralee snapped back.

"Aura, I understand where you're coming from; but think about Wade and how he would feel about it" John said calmly.

She ignored his statement and turned to look at Mason. It was his call and they knew it. "I can't allow you to do this" Mason replied.

"Fine, I'll find her myself" she replied harshly and stormed off down the hall.

Mason looked on and knew things were falling apart. He didn't know how to fix any of it; but Wade needed to know what's going on with Auralee. "Who wants to tell Wade what his fiancé wants to do?" he asked. John and Alayna looked at each other and both pointed at Mason. "Oh gee thanks guys" he said, amused by how they just ganged up on him. When he took off down the hall, Alayna turned to face John. Her eyes showed how upset she was and John took notice of it.

"Is Auralee always this defiant?" she asked.

"Pretty much; but that's what makes her such a good friend to all of us" he replied.

"All except me"

"Lay, she's just upset. Think about what all Tyler's taken from her. Over the last year, he's taken Riley and her ability to have children"

Alayna couldn't say anything. She knew he was right. He pulled her into a warm embrace and she felt safe in his arms. She pulled away when she saw Abby and Philip approaching them.

"We have a problem" Abby said.

"What?" John asked.

"Aria is pregnant"

"We know, Auralee told us. That's a problem, yes; but Aura wants to trade herself for Aria"

"What!" Wade said turning the corner.

John's eyes widened when he saw Wade's anger on his face. Philip's heart sunk upon hearing John's words. His girlfriend was pregnant and in Damon clutches and now the one woman that was still a weakness to him wanted to trade herself for Aria. He could hear everyone arguing amongst themselves.

"Just stop" he yelled.

Everyone quieted and looked at him. "We need to come up with a plan to keep them both safe" he said again. They all knew that Philip still had feelings for Auralee and wasn't going to let harm come to her. Wade turned and punched the nearby door and dented it. It gave Philip an idea.

"Teach Aura to fight your style of fighting" Philip said.

"It would take too long"

"Just the basics and I could teach her a few martial arts things"

Wade just looked at Philip and agreed silently. Mason returned with his phone in hand. "I just got a text from Damon" he said. Everyone was alert and waiting for the news. Auralee returned and stood with everyone else.

"We have three days to make a choice; either send Abby for Aria or Auralee for Aria" Mason said.

"Send me" Auralee piped in.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked.

"I'm sure"

"Okay, then Wade and Philip have a few things to teach you; so you can defend yourself" John said.

Auralee looked at Wade and Philip and realized what she'd be putting them through; but she needed to do it. "Alright, let's get to this" she replied.

**Downtown Warehouse**

Damon returned to Aria. She glared at him and instantly felt sick to her stomach. Tyler watched closely. He didn't like the idea of using Aria; but he kept quiet.

"I sent your friends a little message. Either send Abby for you or Auralee for you"

"They will never do that"

"I know about your pregnancy and so do they. I'm sure Philip will throw one of them for you"

Her eyes widened and realized what happened. She dreaded what would happen next. "How long do they have to decide?" she asked. Damon smiled wickedly. "Three days"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Playing with Fire

**The Next Day**

Auralee stood in an empty ring waiting for Philip to show up. He volunteered to teach first. She tried to relax and force all the bad things she was thinking out of her mind; but no matter what she did Aria's face kept popping in.

"Auralee" a voice called and pulled her out of her trance.

She turned to see Alex Riley standing at the apron of the ring. "Alex" she said with a smile. He got into the ring and scooped her into a big hug. She allowed herself to enjoy the hug and not worry about things in the present.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Honestly, I've been better" she replied.

"I heard that you're engaged now"

"Yeah; but that's kind of been put on hold until I take care of something personal"

"Personal with Tyler you mean?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you"

She was flattered by his honesty. Back in development, things like that made her fall head over heels for him; but now it was just a nice gesture from a friend. "Aura" Philip's voice interrupted their friendly moment. She turned from Alex to see Philip's strained expression and decided that now wasn't the best time to catch up.

"I'll talk to you another time" Alex said.

He hopped out of the ring and passed Philip. "Mind telling me what that was?" he asked getting into the ring. Auralee rolled her eyes. She didn't like his tone. "I dated him in developmental. We stayed friends and we haven't seen each other in a long time, that's all" she said.

"Okay, you ready for this"

"Yup"

Auralee watched as Philip demonstrated the moves her wanted her to know. She tried several times before she correctly performed the moved to his approval. "Now come at me" he said. She went for a swift punch and when he ducked under it, she swiped her leg under his to knock him onto his back. "Not bad" he said.

Philip got back up onto his feet and circled her. He quickly went to strike her chest; but she quickly countered with a kick to his stomach and another to bring his back to the mat. She pinned him down with her forearm against his throat. "You're a natural" he praised and then flipped them around so he was pinning her.

"Okay, you can let me up" she said.

"Aura, you need to stay safe" he replied.

"Don't worry, I will and I promise I'll bring Aria with me"

"Thank you; but I'm worried about you to"

"I'll be fine, no need to worry about me"

Philip got up and helped Auralee to her feet. He reached to cup her cheek. "Don't" Auralee said pulling away. He retracted his hand. "We've been over this. Aria is your girlfriend and she's pregnant with your child. I'm engaged to Wade" she explained.

"I know; but I still care about you"

"I care about you to; but things need to stay the way they are"

"Okay…"

Philip turned away from her and left the ring. She watched him walk away and felt the guilt rise up; but she knew that she needed to fight and concentrate on what needs to happen in the present.

**Downtown Warehouse**

Tyler fed food to Aria silently. She watched him closely and realized something was different about him. He was passive and submissive under Damon's words. "You're different" she said in a hushed whisper. He looked at her hard and wondered why she would say that.

"I just don't agree with what Damon's doing. You are pregnant. It's not right" he replied.

"I appreciate that"

Tyler spoke no more to her. Damon was everywhere and he didn't want him listening in on his small conversation with Aria.

**In the Ring**

Auralee paced and mentally prepared for what she was about to do. She had picked up on Wade's fighting style easily enough and combined the two styles. She was dangerous and she almost felt like a heroine from an action movie; but it was no movie, it was reality and a scary on at that.

"Aura" Philip's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I thought you were mad at me" she replied.

"I'm not mad. I'm worried about you"

"I told you that I'll be fine. You and Wade taught me well. I'll bring Aria home safely"

Philip knew that she was serious; but he had a sudden feeling of dread about what she wanted to do and he wanted to kiss her one last time; but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate it. She climbed out of the ring and closed the distance between them.

"Aura, I've got a bad feeling about this" he admitted.

"So do I; but I need to do this"

"Please don't do this. We can find another way"

"It'll be too late and you'll loose Aria and your unborn child"

Her words sparked the inner father and he knew that she was right; but his feelings for her remained un-phased. He took her hand into his. "I'm about to play with fire here; but I have to do this, otherwise I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you" he replied.

Auralee realized what he was about to do; but before she could protest, his lips were upon hers. His fingers trailed through her long hair and cupped the back of her head, pulling the kiss deeper. He pulled away slowly and watched her open her eyes. "Stay safe, Aura" he said and then walked away.

"I will, I promise" she replied in a whisper.

Auralee looked up to see Wade walking down the ramp. The expression on his face told her that he had witness the kiss between them. She knew that she was about to loose everything she ever wanted; but it was the complete opposite from what she thought.

Wade pulled her into his arms and held her lovingly. "Wade" she said softly. "I don't want you to do this" he said. She smiled against his chest and then pulled out of his arms. Her lips were on his in a split second. He groaned in his throat and he pulled her close to him, her hips hit his thighs. He backed her up against the apron of the ring. The middle of her back hit the edge and she groaned at the aggressiveness of his behavior.

Their tongues tangled as his fingered tangled in her hair. He lifted her up onto the apron, his hands on her butt. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer. His lips left hers and found the nape of her sensitive neck. She allowed her head to fall back as his lips and tongue made a trail across her skin. His hands left her butt and traveled up to cup her breasts.

Auralee's nails raked his skin under his shirt. She wanted him more and more with every kiss he laid upon her hot flesh. Her hands lifted up on Wade's shirt, she needed to feel his skin on hers. His shirt was removed and discarded onto the ground. She felt his growing erection against her core and it excited her even more.

Wade pulled down the front of Auralee's tank top. Her breasts spilled out of her bra and into his waiting hands. He leaned down and took on into his mouth. His teeth grazed her sensitive peak and the pressure of his suction made her moan with pleasure. She watched him switch sides and take the other into his mouth.

Auralee reached and rubbed his erection through his jeans. He groaned again. She felt his hand cascade down her stomach and dip inside her shorts. She was wet and he could feel it when his fingers skimmed across her panties. "I want you" she moaned in his ear. He smiled at her and removed his hand from her shorts. She looked at him and confused and disappointed.

"Not here, I want you in a bed so I can hold you afterwards" he said with the lust coating his words.

"Please don't leave me hanging. I need you now" she pleaded.

He smiled at her pleading; but he realized that he didn't want to wait either. His lips crashed down upon hers again and as quickly they were on them, they were gone. She watched him slowly lower to his knees. He slid her shorts and panties to the side. His tongue touched her clit and she instantly moaned his name. He toyed with her clit, circling it with his tongue and gently sucking it.

Auralee ran her hand over his head and through his hair. Her gave her clit one last lick and stood up. She kissed him, tasting herself upon his lips. Her fingers found his zipper and pulled down. She found the hole in his boxer briefs and pulled his hard cock out. Her body leaned forward and her mouth took him inside. She swirled her tongue around his length and the head. He held her hair away from her face as her head bobbed up and down.

Wade pulled her head up and centered himself at her core. He slid himself inside her warmth and she moaned. His pace quickened and she was feeling the pleasure of him hitting the right spot over and over. Her nail dug into his shoulders and he sped up even more. His hips' hitting the inside of her thighs, sent more sparks of pleasure through both of them. "Oh my god" she moaned and he knew she was at her peak.

"Aura" he moaned and thrusted hard once more and spilled himself inside her. When he pulled out, he held her close. "I love you so much" he said.

"I love you to" she replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Judgment Day

**The Next Day**

Mason reached for his phone inside his pocket. Abby stood beside him, calming him. Drew and Rinna sat in the chair across from them. John and Alayna sat on the couch with Sydney and Randy. Wade and Auralee held hands and leaned against a wall. Philip sat on a barstool away from the group. His mind scattered in a million different directions.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Mason asked.

"Yes" Auralee replied.

He found Damon's previous text and hit reply. "_We made our decision. Where do we meet?_" he typed and hit the send button and within seconds he got an answer. "_Warehouse between 8__th__ and 9__th_". Auralee looked at Mason and he saw her fearless determination in her eyes.

"Warehouse between 8th and 9th, I'll take her" Mason said bitterly.

Alayna stood up and approached Auralee. Their eyes locked and Auralee wondered what she wanted. "I'm sorry about the other day" Alayna said.

"Don't worry about it" Auralee replied.

"I'm still sorry"

"I'll be fine"

Mason laid a hand on Auralee's shoulder. It was time to go. She turned to look at Wade and in a moment she was in his arms. Philip looked on and felt the emptiness he felt when she chose Wade over him. Wade pressed his lips onto hers and a single tear rolled down his cheek. She felt the wetness on her cheek and pulled away to see his eyes watering with tears.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine" she said.

She turned to follow Mason out of the room. Abby collapsed to her knees and tears escaped her eyes. "This isn't right; we shouldn't be sending her into the lion's den". Philip closed his eyes and pleaded with god to keep them both safe.

Mason drove Auralee to the warehouse. She got out of the car and turned to look at Mason behind the wheel. "Stay here and wait for Aria; but don't wait for me. Once Aria comes out, you take her and go" she said. All he could do was nod in agreement.

Auralee walked towards the warehouse alone. She could see Damon standing outside the door. "So it's Auralee" he said with a smile. He grabbed her arm roughly and escorted her inside. "I have to admit I'm surprised that it's you instead of Abby" Auralee said nothing; but continued to walk obediently.

"Auralee" Aria said.

"Yeah, it's me" she replied.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Damon shoved Auralee hard and she stumbled a little. "Okay, you have me, now let Aria go" Auralee said. Damon just smiled and then she knew that he never planned to let Aria leave. Aria saw Tyler standing in the corner. She pleaded with him with her eyes to let her go. She pulled at the ropes franticly.

Auralee glared at Damon and instantly rushed at him. Her forearm drove into his stomach. Her actions caught him off guard; but he shoved her back. Tyler watched and decided to untie Aria from the chair. "Go before he notices" he whispered. "But what about Auralee?" she asked, not wanting to leave her best friend behind.

"Don't worry about her, just get out of here" Tyler said.

Auralee kicked Damon in the chest and punched him in the nose. Blood gushed from his broken nose. "Aria, go" she yelled. Her words struck the nerve to run. She ran passed Auralee and out the door. Mason was standing outside his car waiting. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran to him.

"Get in" he said.

"What about Auralee?" she asked.

"I just called the police; but we need to get out of here"

She got inside and they sped away. Damon kicked Auralee in the ribs and he turned to grab a steel pipe from the landing. He swung and she rolled away. Tyler knew Damon had the intent to kill. Auralee nipped up onto her feet and tackled Damon into the wall. He dropped the pipe onto the ground; but he kneed her in the stomach then backhanded her across the face.

Damon picked up the pipe and went to swing; but Tyler rushed in and held the pip with his hand. "Tyler, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Auralee got to her feet and watched Tyler take the pipe away from Damon. "You want to kill her, I don't" Tyler replied. Auralee took her chance to escape. She turned and ran out the door just as the police were pulling in.

"Are you hurt?" a police officer asked.

"No, I'm fine" she replied.

"Is there anyone else inside?"

"Just the two that kidnapped Aria and demanded a trade"

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes"

**Inside**

Damon heard the police sirens from outside the warehouse. Tyler wasn't about to let him escape and leave him; but before he could do anything he felt the plunge of a blade through his chest. He took the pipe from Tyler's limp hand and cracked it over his head. Tyler fell to the ground with a thud. Blood poured from both wounds and made a puddle on the concrete,

Tyler saw Damon run away and soon all he could see was darkness.

**Outside**

Auralee sat with a warm blanket wrapped around her in the backseat of a police vehicle. She heard over the radio that they needed EMT's and then she knew that Tyler and Damon had turned on each other. She soon heard the sirens of the ambulance and they quickly went to work.

For what seemed like an eternity, they finally wheeled out Tyler's bloodied body. She watched in silence as her nightmare was being wheeled away in a bloody mess; but the fear sunk in that Damon was far worse than she expected.

"Is there someplace we can take you?"

"Yes, the hotel. My friends are there" Auralee replied.

"Sure"

**The Hotel**

Mason pulled into the parking lot. Aria got out and stretched her muscles. They both turned when they saw a police car pull in. Auralee was let out and she stood before Mason and Aria. Tears swelled in Aria's eyes and she ran towards Auralee. Her arms wrapped around her neck.

"I'm okay" Auralee said.

"How did you get away?" she asked.

"Tyler turned on Damon"

Aria was stunned by her statement as well as Mason. "Is he dead?" he asked. Auralee shook her head. "Tyler is in critical condition" she replied. He cursed under his breath; but they had reduced the trouble to just one nightmare. It was better than nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**XxXxXx Well this is the final chapter in this trilogy. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this and I hope I continue to get reviews and advice. I'm currently finishing up another story called 'Borrowed Time' it's based on the King Arthur movie from 2004. XxXxXx**

Chapter 21:

At Ease

Aria let go of Auralee and smiled at her. She saw the bruise forming on Auralee's cheek and felt like it was her fault. "Don't feel guilty about anything, Aria. It was my choice to come for you" Auralee said.

"She's right. She begged me to let her go; but we thought it best that Philip and Wade teach her how to protect herself" Mason said.

"Oh she fought alright. She broke Damon's nose" Aria said with a laugh.

Auralee smiled and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it. "Philip's waiting, come on" she said. The mentioning of his name made Aria nervous. She knew that everyone knew about her secret pregnancy. Mason escorted them back into the hotel lobby. The police officer followed them to make sure they got to their room safely.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked Auralee.

"I'm fine, just got a headache" she replied.

He pushed the up button for the elevator. The trio and officer got inside. Aria never let go of Auralee's hand. She felt safer with her near. The bell rung to indicate they were on their floor.

The walk down the hall seemed to take forever to Aria; but they finally reached their room. Mason pulled the key out and quickly unlocked the door. Abby heard the door unlock and saw Mason walk in with Aria and Auralee behind him. "Oh thank god" Abby said with a sigh of relief. Aria stood firm and looked at everyone. She could tell that they were all worried about her and it made her feel loved.

Philip stepped out from the bathroom and stopped when he saw Aria and Auralee standing in the doorway.

"Philip" Aria said.

She rushed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He could feel her shaking in his embrace and knew that she was trying not to cry. "Shh, it's alright. You're safe now" he said in her ear. His eyes locked with Auralee's. He silently mouthed 'Thank you' to her. She smiled and nodded a 'You're welcome'.

"Where is Wade?" Auralee asked.

"Asleep, he was up all night" Abby replied.

Auralee walked away and down to the closed door. She opened it softly and saw Wade asleep. He was shirtless and she adored him completely. She sat down at the edge next to him. She placed a hand on his face. His hand instinctively covered hers and he slowly opened his eyes. "Aura" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

He sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms. "God, you had me beyond worried" he said. She smiled "You knew I was going" she replied.

"Yes; but it didn't stop me from worrying"

"I love you"

"I love you to, baby"

Wade cupped the back of her head to pull her to him. His lips met hers and the passion fury started. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he pulled her into bed with him. She lay next to him, his hands caressing her sides and up to her face. "I love you so much" he said softly.

"I love you to. I can't wait to become Mrs. Wade Barrett"

Her words put a smile on his face. "You will be soon enough" he said.

**Outside the Room**

Philip finally let Aria out of his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Her hand instinctively went to her belly. She knew what he meant. "I didn't know how you would react" she admitted. He lifted her head up to meet his gaze. She saw the fear behind his dark eyes.

"Aria, I love you and this…" he trailed off and reached his hand to touch her belly. "This was a blessing" he finished with a smile. Her heart soared with his words. Her lips pressed into his in one fluent motion.

"What about Damon?" Abby asked.

**Outside the City**

Damon continued to run; but the longer he ran the more blurred his vision became. He could hear the police searching nearby and he debated whether or not it would be better if he got caught. He realized Abby would never be his and he knew that he probably killed Tyler. "I don't have much left" he said to himself.

Blood continued to gush from his nose. No matter what he did it wouldn't stop. He tripped on a large rock and tumbled to the ground. He got back to a knee; but his body refused to let him stand any further.

"Damnit" he cursed.

"This way, I heard something" a voice called. Damon knew this was the end for him. He tried to stand once more; but his legs gave out again. He heard the footsteps closing in and his vision went completely dark. His body collapsed onto the ground. The police his unconscious body and quickly arrested him.

**The Hotel Room**

Mason looked at Abby. His eyes expressed the sorry. "He got away" he told her. She sunk back into her chair. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Mason turned and opened the door to see the same police officer that escorted them to their room. "He must of never left" he thought.

"Damon's been arrested. I thought you should know" he said.

"Thank you"

His eyes went to Abby's expression. It seemed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was able to relax and not look over her shoulder. She joined him at the door. Her fingers laced with his and he kissed her forehead. Rinna looked at Drew and smiled; but her heart felt like her relationship with him could end at any moment. He wrapped a loving arm around her. John leaned forward in his seat. He was at ease now that he no longer needed to worry about Abby's safety. His eyes traveled across the room and locked with Alayna's similar gaze.

**Later that Night**

Rinna was the only one awake. She stood outside the balcony, letting the cool wind whip through her hair. She was happy that everyone was over; but she couldn't shake the feeling that Drew was about to leave. "Rinna" his voice whispered behind her. She turned to meet his confused glance.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Damon and Tyler are gone, and you don't need to be my body guard anymore"

He understood where she was going with her statement. He smiled at her and reached for her arm. She allowed him to pull her closer to him. "It changes nothing. My feelings for you are still the same" he said. Her heart skipped a beat and in an instant her arms were around his neck. His arms held onto her and he silently vowed to keep her safe and happy for as long as she wanted him.

John tossed and turned on the pullout bed. His body just couldn't seem to rest. He looked at the chair next to him. Alayna was asleep in a contorted position that made him ache just seeing it. He got up and touched Alayna's face. She stirred awake and her blue eyes locked with his.

"John, are you okay?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep; but you look so uncomfortable in that chair. Go lay on the pullout bed" he said.

"What about you?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight"

She slowly got up from the chair and crawled onto the bed. Her head snuggled into her pillow. She watched John sit at the bar and put his hand over his face. "John" she called softly. He peeled his hands away from his face and looked at her. Her eyes were full of emotion and one he would easily read, longing.

"You can lay with me" she said.

He got up from the barstool and walked back to the bed. She gave him a reassuring smile and he lay down beside her, his back flat and facing the ceiling. He didn't know if it was a good idea to be lying next to her; but it felt right. He turned to his side facing her and they locked eyes.

"You should be at ease now that Damon and Tyler are gone" she said.

"I am"

"Then why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I'm not; I just need to sort some things out"

"I can understand that"

She inched closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't dwell on the past, John. I've learned the hard way that it just makes you miserable". He realized that she was right. Abby was his past; but she was a friend and always would be. The woman next to him could very well be his future.

His hand reached for her face and pulled her to meet his lips. The contact between them ignited a fire inside both of them. She knew that Mason was her past and John was her future. Together they would mend their open wounds and be at east without worry.


End file.
